Wizards Suck
by Ares.Granger
Summary: Begins summer after fifth year. Harry is stuck at the Dursleys until a phone call changes his life. With goblins, the muggle government, and one Hermione Granger at his back Harry is ready for change and eager to leave an unjust, cruel, and stupid magical world behind. AU, summary not as good as it probably could be, H/Hr
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- This fic was inspired by "Harry Potter and the RAF" by Ravengrad, and "Damn Wizards" by sprinter1988. I want to thank them for their brilliant works that have and continue to inspire me in my own. Alright, here we go then. This fic begins the summer after fifth year. Harry is at the Dursleys, being ignored by the Order and his alleged friends after having watched his godfather die. Obviously this fic is AU or non-canon. If you want canon, I recommend JKR's books. Except the last three. And especially that horrid epilogue. **

***ahem* But I digress. Harry's trapped at the Dursleys but Hermione comes to his rescue with some help. She always does come through for Harry...go Hermione! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own HP in any way, shape, or form. I make no money from this work of fiction. JKR gets all the credit for her characters I've borrowed, though the characters I've created for this story are in fact mine so no stealing ;-)**

* * *

Harry didn't understand why he was being left alone. No owls, no visible people outside of the Dursley house. When the phone rang one day while the Dursleys were all out Harry walked down and looked at it. The caller id showed the only phone number that he'd ever memorized. He picked it up eagerly, "Hermione?!"

"Harry!" Hermione let out a sigh of relief, "Oh Harry are you okay?"

"I'm all alone all the time," he said. "I'm sorry I got you injured."

"Harry, don't apologize. I'd walk into hell by your side and you know it. Are you alone?"

"Yeah why?"

"How long?"

"The Dursleys are having a shopping day where they're all gone. They won't get back until late tonight."

"Perfect," Hermione took a deep breath, "Harry I'm going to bust you out of Dumbledore's imprisonment."

"How?"

"Muggle methods," she smiled. "My parents are on the phone with the police in your area. They're reporting all the abuse you've undergone there. You just have to confirm it to the police when they come and you have to show them where they kept you locked up. My parents are claiming guardianship; just tell them we're friends from school and that you'd be delighted to stay with us."

"Okay," he said. "Thanks Hermione."

"Don't blame yourself, Harry. It wasn't your fault. However, if you think you need my forgiveness I'll let you hug me as much as you want to make amends."

Harry smiled. Hermione knew him so well. "So Dumbledore said no contact?"

"I've sent you eight letters. All of them come back to me. Unless you suddenly hate me then the old bastard is intruding." Harry had never really heard Hermione curse. To hear her say such things about Dumbledore was surprising. But then, ever since he'd been back here he'd been thinking about it. He didn't trust him. The old man was constantly denying him the knowledge that would have kept Harry ahead of the curve or at least from making decisions that would lead to him and others getting hurt; or in Sirius' case, killed. He wasn't training Harry to fight back. He was raising Harry to die. Harry decided that wasn't happening. And clearly Hermione was of the same mind. "Pack what you want to take with you and don't want non-magical folk to see and I hope to see you very soon Harry."

* * *

The police arrived shortly and Harry answered their questions, even showing them the cupboard that had been his home for eleven years. All of the officers gave him looks of sympathy and he soon had all of his things packed as he headed to the police station. He did what Hermione had said, telling them he had no clothes that fit him properly; they had then supplied him a t-shirt and some track pants from an officer's bag as well as a cap and some sunglasses. That ought to confuse whichever Order member was making sure Harry didn't leave.

Soon Harry was in the station, eating a burger & chips that a detective brought him as he told his story to them. "Will I have to testify? I don't really want to see them again. Uncle Vernon always seems ready to strangle me. I know he'll be mad at me for this."

"The Grangers will be here soon."

"Hermione's coming?" Harry lit up, "When?"

"Very soon son," the older man gave him a comforting smile, "they're going to take you back to their place with them, if you don't mind."

"I could stay with Hermione? That'd be great," Harry smiled. "I miss her alot."

* * *

When she arrived with her parents she almost leaped into his arms. Harry held her tightly, "You saved me," he whispered.

"I told you Harry. I'll march into hell at your side." He could see a determination in her eyes and smiled, hugging her again. "Are you okay?"

"Feeling better now that you're here," he admitted. "I've missed your hugs."

She smiled and squeezed him tight, "If I had my way you'd always be trapped in one of them," she whispered.

"I would accept that," he responded.

She kissed his cheek, "Harry I know how we can get actual training to take him on."

"How?"

"Her Royal Majesty's government," she answered. Harry had to admit, she had a point. Death Eaters were pureblood wizards, and they didn't know any purebloods that knew anything about Muggle technology. Parts of the government had to know about the magical world. "I know how to contact the right people," she promised him, "but first let's get you some clothes. We're not going back to my house."

"Where are we going?"

"London," she answered. "They set up a safehouse for us. I told said right people about everything and they've agreed to help."

"You're brilliant."

She smiled at Harry's admiration, "Come on Harry. We have many things to do, with limited time." Harry put on the clothes Hermione had brought him and thanked the officers repeatedly for everything.

Harry noticed a man in a dark suit approach them, "Hello Mr. Potter. You may call me Grant."

"I'm Harry," he said.

"I will be escorting you and the Grangers to the safehouse," Grant handed the detective a card, "if you need Mr. Potter for anything else call this number and leave a message. These two will be in service to Her Majesty soon."

* * *

"Grant is a squib," Hermione told Harry once they were all in the large car that fit all six occupants, "and the driver, Mark, is a Muggleborn who left the wizarding world because of all the prejudices. He couldn't get a job after Hogwarts but he also couldn't get a job in the real world. He has no diplomas or education records."

"Nice to meet you Harry," Mark said. "Hermione speaks highly of you."

"Nice to meet you too," Harry said, settling into the seat of the car and leaning against Hermione. Her hand slipped into his and he squeezed it, "I've really missed you. Your injuries are healed?" As Harry and Hermione held hands her parents shared a mutual look and smile before they went about filling out the necessary forms for guardianship for Harry.

She nodded, "The scar is gone. I looked through some potions books and made up a few of them. I'm fully healed."

Harry let out a sigh of relief. He felt his guilt completely vanish. Hermione was healthy, and clearly she was coming up with a plan. "I don't want to go back to Hogwarts, Hermione."

"Neither of us are," she promised. "Grant can you help explain to Harry what we're doing?"

Grant nodded, "Hermione wanted out of Hogwarts. She also wanted to know if we could get you out of Hogwarts. We can. The magical world cannot interfere with our government. If you two are agents of Her Majesty's government, then you're safe." Grant looked back at them, "And you two are going to begin training body and mind. We have a wonderful library of magical and non-magical books.

"Imagine walking up to Voldemort with a gun," Hermione smiled at Harry. "He has to cast a spell, you just pull a trigger."

Harry smiled. "Magical shields can't stop Muggle means, because they all think they're better than Muggles."

"Exactly," Grant nodded. "Which is why this is going to be so useful."

Hermione added, "Wizards also just blindly accept what they're told and don't ever look for alternate solutions."

"They're also lazy," Mark spoke up, "so if you two are fit you'll be able to outrun them easily."

Harry looked at Hermione, "Remember how Mr. Weasley treated your parents when he met them? Like they were puppies or something 'oh but you're just so cute and simple!' ugh it annoyed me."

"It annoyed me too," Hermione nodded, "Harry I don't want to pressure you but I don't think I want to return to the magical world at all. If Voldemort starts getting into the non-magical world then I say we nuke him."

"We have a goblin who will meet us at the safe house. He wants to do scans of your bodies to remove any traces and quick health checks. The goblins do like working with our government," Grant added at Harry's surprised expression, "probably because we aren't asses to them like wizards are."

Harry pulled Hermione into a hug, "Hermione, where you go I go. I don't want to be part of a world where people can treat you the way they've treated you and not only get away with it, but no one can see that there's something wrong with it."

* * *

The safe house was in a very busy section of London. There was no way a wizard would know how to get here. They entered and the goblin greeted them, "Greetings to you all. I am Bonescar and I am a goblin healer. First I'd like to use detection charms to see if any spells have been cast on you." To be safe Mark, Grant, and Hermione's parents were all scanned. They showed up clean and then Bonescar scanned Hermione, "You have evidence of a compulsion charm, but you must have feelings for someone else that overrides it."

"Compulsion charm?" Harry asked.

"Used to make a person do something they wouldn't otherwise do. This compulsion charm is keyed to Ronald Bilius Weasley. It is of the romantic feelings sort."

"So my feelings for," Hermione whispered the next part, "Harry," her face was bright red but she hoped he hadn't heard her, "overrode the forced feelings for Ron?"

"Indeed," Bonescar nodded. "All of your wizarding mail is coming through Gringotts. We will take care of hexes, curses, portkeys, you get the idea." He made short work of that one as well as a small magical trace before saying, "You'll be safe now. Now onto you Mr. Potter."

Harry wasn't listening to Bonescar. He was too focused on what Hermione had said. Her feelings for _Harry_ had overcome the compulsion charm. "Bonescar how strong must feelings be to override a compulsion charm?"

"Oh very deep," he nodded to himself, "a crush would not be enough. No, to overcome a compulsion charm only love is the cure."

Harry stared at Hermione. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Harry no one chooses the know-it-all with bushy hair who spends her time in libraries. Besides your type is obvious and I'm not it."

"Interesting though your failing love lives are, I would like to scan Mr. Potter please."

He nodded but looked at Hermione, "We're talking about this later Hermione."

Bonescar scanned Harry and his eyes grew wide, "That bastard turned you into a horcrux! Dumbledore should have brought you to us! We could have healed it immediately!"

"A what?" Harry frowned.

"Come lay down on the couch," he removed the tracking charms, the monitoring charms, and the traces that were on him. All were from Dumbledore. This is going to hurt, Mr. Potter. I'd suggest Miss Granger stays by your side."

"Call me Harry, Bonescar."

"And call me Hermione," she knelt down beside the couch and held Harry's hand without question. Harry squeezed it and closed his eyes as Bonescar began chanting. He felt an intense pain and squeezed her hand on instinct as the pain increased. "Harry…"

The scar seemed to flash suddenly and then opened with black ooze pouring out of it as a green wraith exited the scar as well, emitting a ghastly scream as it did so. When Bonescar was finished he growled, "Stupid wizards. They don't know how to do something, so they just leave you with part of the Dark Lord's soul in your head. Your connection with him will no longer be present. No more visions, no more possessions."

Harry sighed in relief, "That's fantastic."

Hermione looked at his forehead, "Harry your scar is alot thinner than before."

"Soon it will vanish," Bonescar said, "No more scar for you, Mr. Harry Potter."

The grin on Harry's face made them both smile. Bonescar left to go talk with the adults while Harry sat up and pulled Hermione onto the couch with him, "Now, let's go over some things. First, my type isn't something that exists. There have been two girls I've had a crush on and they couldn't be more different." Harry looked at her, "And you're wrong, Hermione. Because_ I_ choose _you_ over everyone else."

She smiled and Harry pulled her into a hug, "I love you Harry."

"And another first for me," Harry chuckled, "You were the first to hug me, the first to give me a kiss on the cheek…now the first to say you love me."

"First kiss?"

"Well I'm looking forward to that first," he smiled. Hermione leaned in and they shared a gentle, sweet first kiss.

"You took that first from me, too," she whispered when she pulled back.

"Good because Krum was a jerk."

She rolled her eyes and pulled him to her, "Shut up Harry and kiss me."

"Happily," he smiled.

* * *

When the four adults entered the room with the goblin it was to see Harry and Hermione lying on the couch together, snogging. "I could have gone without ever seeing that," Dan Granger muttered.

Emma smacked his arm, "Dan, Harry thought Hermione was seriously injured and she didn't think he'd ever like her. Let them have their moment. All they have in the world is each other. If you try to intimidate Harry you remember that your daughter will hate you for that. She's very protective of him."

Grant smirked, "If you two want to cook dinner I will prepare my discussions for tonight with them. I think they both deserve some privacy."

With that Mark and Grant went one way while Hermione's parents went another and the two teens continued to express their feelings for one another on the couch, never even noticing that for a brief moment, they hadn't been alone.

* * *

Remus Lupin gazed out at Number 4, Privet Drive. Earlier Dung had reported that some Muggles in costumes had approached the house and spoke to Harry before he'd let them in. Not understanding the Muggle world, neither man thought much about it. Dung had said that they left in vans and cars with lights on them and Harry hadn't been out since. Perhaps, if wizards weren't ingrained to obey authority, Remus would have wondered why he hadn't talked to Harry before his third year at Hogwarts or why he didn't talk to him again until his fifth year after Remus had left Hogwarts. But Remus Lupin accepted Dumbledore as infallible, and did not question it. He settled in for his shift. He'd pulled a long one.

* * *

**A/N2- Oh Harry...he's a convincing actor ;-) Also we're just going to ignore that whole Cho Chang episode. Good? Good. P.S. I'm an American, and I'd rather use the wrong terms by using American ones than use incorrect English ones. I will strive to get certain things right but others I probably won't. So don't yell at me too bad for using American titles in lieu of British ones. **


	2. Chapter 2

Harry's mind felt so much clearer since the removal of that horcrux. Although that feeling paled in comparison to the feelings as he snogged Hermione. Her lips were very addictive. It wasn't until she felt him pressing against her that they parted for air, "I think Little Harry's a bit excited."

"Sexiest woman in the world pressed against him, how could he not be?" Harry brushed a stray hair away from her face, "I love you Hermione."

"I enjoy having all these firsts with you," she leaned in and kissed him again, "Harry we should do something about your vaults. How much do you want to bet that the old coot is stealing from you?"

"I'm certain he is," he sighed. "We'll talk to your parents and Grant and Mark about it and see what we can do."

Hermione nodded and pulled him to her, "I don't want to let you go, Harry."

"You won't ever have to," he promised. She smiled and they kissed again, their snogging session beginning anew.

* * *

When they separated for the second time it was to Emma announcing dinner. Harry and Hermione took a minute to gather themselves and adjust their clothing before going in for dinner. There were some knowing stares that had both teens blushing. "It's very nice to see you two together," Emma said, "Hermione talks about you all the time."

Again they both blushed, stealing glances with one another. Deciding to change the subject Harry spoke, "Hermione and I both think that Dumbledore is stealing from my vault."

"The goblins have warded this house for us, and we can floo directly to the leader of the Goblin nation's office," Mark said. "He has offered his nation's support in this endeavor."

Hermione smiled, "We can talk to him after dinner then Harry. We don't want Dumbledore making a move to block access to your gold."

Everyone agreed with this statement and no one teased the two about their newfound relationship. Harry wondered if it was because he'd thought Hermione was hurt or that Sirius had died so recently.

* * *

Going to Gringotts was very different this time. Harry had only been in the main area of the bank and then to the vaults before. Hermione had never even been to the vaults. They emerged from the floo to the director's office. "It's a special floo connection," Mark said. Grant had stayed behind to deal with the non-magical side of things. "It connects to Gringotts and a special office that we'll be working with in Her Majesty's government. Nowhere else."

"That is useful," Harry said, looking around the office. Hermione was by his side. The Grangers had stayed behind with Grant since Mark was going to act as Harry's advisor along with Hermione.

When a goblin entered the room he smiled, "Mr. Potter. I knew you'd be here sooner or later. I am Ragnok, chief of the goblin nation and Director of Gringotts. Please, have a seat."

"It's very nice to meet you Ragnok. This is my girlfriend and best friend Hermione Granger."

Ragnok nodded to her, "A pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise, sir," Hermione smiled, bowing her head out of respect.

"How can I help you?"

Harry licked his lips, "I want to know if anyone other than myself has been accessing my vault."

The goblin frowned, "Don't you mean vaults? Your family has three, including the one you've been using."

"Three vaults," Hermione squeezed Harry's hand, "Dumbledore never mentioned that did he Harry?"

"He didn't tell me I had a horcrux in my head either," Harry growled.

Ragnok's eyes narrowed, "Yes Bonescar told me of that." He looked over some sort of logbook, "Mr. Potter several million galleons have been removed from your vaults by Albus Dumbledore. He claimed magical guardianship."

"But Sirius Black was my guardian!"

Hermione squeezed Harry's hand and debated offering him a reward if he didn't have an accidental magic discharge. He was very angry. Ragnok seemed to sense the impending blowup as well and spoke, "Mr. Potter, Harry, the Wizengamot sealed your parents wills after their death."

"Sealed them? They can do that?" Hermione asked.

"Albus Dumbledore is the one who leads that body. He can do that."

Hermione suddenly felt everything click into place, "He _wanted_ Harry to go to those horrible people's house. He wanted Harry to be broken down and beaten down. He wanted Harry pliable. Is it because of the horcrux? We know the prophecy."

Ragnok nodded, "It is the belief of Gringotts that everything happened to make Harry pliable and desperate for affection. Then he could be molded and shaped into a weapon. It is also our belief that many friendships were paid for by Albus Dumbledore."

"Not Hermione," Harry said, feeling angry. Hermione got up and sat on his lap, rubbing the back of his neck to try and calm him down.

"I would never do anything like that Harry," she promised, kissing him gently. This seemed to subdue the teen and they both looked at Ragnok.

"The Weasleys were paid," Ragnok said.

Hermione looked at Ragnok, "I know how goblins feel about public affection but if I don't do this I don't know if you'll have an office." With that she pulled Harry's head to hers and kissed him.

Harry had never kissed before today but he realized that he and Hermione were very, very good at it. His arms tightened around her and she deepened the kiss, her tongue brushing up against his and making him want to moan. When they parted a few minutes later Harry looked much calmer. "That was great," he whispered.

"I enjoyed it too," she gave him a gentle kiss before turning her attention back to Ragnok, "Now where were we?"

Ragnok chuckled before speaking, "We can reclaim a portion of those funds from both parties. However much has been spent and we believe that Dumbledore will seek to access them again."

"What do we do then?" Mark asked.

The goblin chief gave a frightening grin, "Mr. Potter's vaults can't be accessed if they aren't his."

Harry was confused, but Hermione smiled. "If we put them in my name Dumbledore can't touch them."

Ragnok nodded and Harry grinned. "That's brilliant! How do we get them over to Hermione?"

"It is easy, for me anyway. We shall move them all to a vacant large vault and place it in Miss Granger's name. Then Miss Granger makes a list of people who can access the vault."

Hermione smiled and nodded, "I'm okay with doing this if Harry is."

"Hermione is really the only human I trust in the wizarding world. Of course I'm okay with this."

"We will also place liens on the vaults that have taken money from you," Ragnok promised, "and anything we can do to make up for this error we would be happy to do."

Hermione looked at him, "Harry was a horcrux. Are there other horcruxes? I mean, I don't know much about them but I doubt Voldemort would just make one. And who's to say that Harry was even intentionally a horcrux? Things went wrong that night."

Ragnok nodded, "That is a very interesting point. Our sources are different than most and very reliable. We will begin investigating that side of things and, should we find other horcruxes, destroy them free of charge. We have wronged you, Harry, and we will make it right."

Harry nodded. "I don't hold the theft against you; however I'll accept your offer to make it right."

"Thank you," Ragnok smiled, "you are a very gracious young man. It is a pleasant change from the wizards we usually deal with."

* * *

When Harry and Hermione and Mark returned to the safehouse the Grangers and Grant were there. "Is it taken care of?"

"Dumbledore can't get my money now," Harry smiled, "all of my accounts are now in Hermione's name."

"Harry and I are the only two who can access them," Hermione said, "Harry's a billionaire."

"The goblins are going to go through all of my properties and remove any dark items from them. I'm Sirius' heir, apparently," Harry sighed. "The goblins are also going to look for any more horcruxes and destroy them. They say it's their form of apology for letting Dumbledore steal from me."

"Ragnok also gave us a list of vaults who've taken money from Harry through Dumbledore. He's placing liens on them until the money is returned but they won't announce it until Mark and Grant give the go ahead that we're safe from the old bastard's intrusions."

* * *

The rest of the evening was spent going over what a horcrux was. Ragnok had supplied them with books about it so that they understood what they were facing. "I can't imagine making one of these, much less multiple ones," Harry said.

Hermione nodded, "Alot of alleged 'dark magic' isn't even dark. But this…I don't think there's anything darker. Or more dangerous. I mean think about it, Voldemort made you a horcrux and didn't even know about it."

Harry nodded. "He must have been really desperate." Hermione moved to sit on his lap, "Thanks for keeping me calm in Gringotts. I was really angry."

"I'm really angry at them too but blowing up Gringotts' director is not a way to deal with that," she kissed him, "you said 'Not Hermione'. Were you defending me or hoping I didn't do that?"

"Both," he answered. "Are you mad at me?"

"No Harry I'm not mad at you," she leaned in and gave him a kiss of longing, "I understand why you were worried. And I'm glad that you were defending me." Hermione kissed him again, "Tonight I think we should share a bed." Harry stared at her and she shook her head, "Not to do anything physical. I just want to snuggle with you. I've been having nightmares and I think if I was curled up to you that they'd go away."

Harry smiled and they kissed again, "I'm happy with that, Hermione. You might save me from some of my own nightmares too."

"Sirius' death?"

"Imagining yours," he answered. Hermione smiled and Harry tightened his arms around her, "I'm glad we're here, together."

"Do you want to go over the list tonight? See who we can't trust?"

"Tomorrow. That way I have time to relax."

* * *

Harry Potter woke the next morning curled up in bed with his beautiful brunette girlfriend. He smiled and nuzzled into her thick mane of hair. Harry appreciated uncontrollable hair. His own was quite unruly. Hermione's hair was beautiful, to his eyes. As wild and untamed as Hermione herself was. He grinned against her neck and he kissed it, "Good morning gorgeous."

"Good morning handsome," she whispered. "Little Harry seems to enjoy pressing against me."

"Well you're the one who's beautiful and sexy and amazing," Harry smirked. She turned to face him and they kissed, "I love you."

"I love you too," she smiled and they kissed again. "We should get up." Reluctantly Harry nodded and they exited the bed to get ready for the day. They did have alot to do today.

Downstairs they decided to prepare breakfast when Hermione suddenly spoke, "I think we stopped the prophecy Harry."

Harry, who'd just taken some orange juice out of the fridge, turned and looked at her, "How?"

"The horcrux in your head."

Harry's eyes widened before he grinned and pulled her to him, kissing her madly. Hermione returned the kiss and her arms slid around his neck to pull him against her. Neither noticed when Dan and Emma Granger entered the room. Dan winked at his wife and cleared his throat, "Harry Potter get your mitts off of my daughter before I get a hold of a gun."

Harry jumped away from Hermione, who glared at her laughing father before pulling Harry back into her arms, "He's just teasing Harry. They both like you very much. They wouldn't have trusted us in the same bedroom otherwise."

Dan walked over and shook Harry's hand, "I trust Hermione's judgment, and she's been writing to us about you even before you saved her from the troll."

"You know?"

"I keep no secrets from them Harry. They even read my schoolbooks. Mum and I brew potions in the summer together. Daddy altered our basement so we could brew together." Harry smiled. Hermione was still close to her parents, despite the fact that she was magical and they weren't. She continued, "The only reason I stayed at Hogwarts was because of you. They understood that I could never leave you behind."

Harry's smile grew and he hugged her, "I didn't know it was possible to love someone more than I already love you but I think it's happening." Hermione kissed him again before burying her head against his neck, "I need new clothes."

"We'll take care of that I promise," she kissed Harry once more.

* * *

**A/N- Coming next chapter: The list of untrustworthy people, going into the service of the Queen, and going after Dumbledore! Plus some other stuff but if I listed it all you'd have no reason to read on!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Originally I was thinking of sticking Harry into the Armed Forces, but instead I've gone with MI5. Secret agents and spies are just sexier at the end of the day, plus Hermione will be by his side through it all so this way she's on equal footing. Now, I looked. I really did, but couldn't find much on titles for MI5 superiors and so I went with section chief (Criminal Minds viewers might recognize said title). If you like the Weasleys you won't like this chapter. But this story requires it. There are no reprieves in this fic. I have other fics where the Weasleys are nice; this won't be one of them. I fully intend to eviscerate the wizarding community (I'd say magical but I like the goblins).**

* * *

They returned to Gringotts a few hours later at Ragnok's request. "Bonescar has alerted me that you need treatment for malnutrition," he looked at Harry sadly, "We'll heal you as part of our debt to you. The potions take care of all those years of malnutrition. This will also aid your hiding. You won't look like you do now. Even Miss Granger might not recognize you."

"I'll always recognize my Harry," Hermione ran her hand over his thigh and he smiled.

"How do we do this?"

"You take one potion every day," Bonescar said as he entered with a tray, "for two weeks."

"Okay," Harry nodded, "I think Hermione can make sure I take it." She nodded and he smiled.

Discussion turned to horcruxes and they revealed that they'd found one in Gringotts already, it was the cup of Helga Hufflepuff. Harry's eyes widened, then it hit him. "The diary!"

"Riddle's diary?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded and her eyes widened, "Oh dear Merlin it was a horcrux! Well then that means three have been found and two destroyed," Hermione said.

Ragnok stroked his chin, "May I see the memory of this diary? I'd also like to see all your dealings with Dumbledore and these adventures; especially anything to do with Tom Riddle."

"Sure," Harry nodded.

It took Harry 30 minutes to get out all the appropriate memories for Ragnok. The goblin leader decided to look at them tomorrow and offered to go over the list of people who'd taken money from Dumbledore. Harry shook his head, "I know I'm going to get angry, I'd rather get angry with Hermione in private than angry in public and risk hurting our relationship with you, sir." Ragnok nodded and saw them out after giving them both a debit card that they could use in the non-magical world to get clothes and whatnot.

* * *

Back at their new home Grant was smiling, "First things first, we're getting you sworn into duty."

"Harry's not even sixteen yet."

"Doesn't matter for this job," he said. "We're going to a special division of MI5. All squibs and Muggleborns. You two will take an oath and then the goblins can go after Dumbledore."

Hermione smiled and looked at Harry, "Take your first potion, Harry, then we'll go."

"Yes dear," he sighed.

"Less than 24 hours and you're already whipped?" Dan laughed, "Oh Harry you have it bad for my little girl don't you."

"I can't imagine my life without her," Harry answered honestly. This saw him rewarded with Hermione's lips on his. Unseen by the teens Dan smiled proudly. All he could ask of a suitor was that they were devoted to his daughter, would treat her well, and thought she was everything. Harry accomplished that without even a lecture from him. It was nice to see that his upbringing hadn't destroyed him.

* * *

When they exited the floo they were in a very governmental looking area. "This is the magical section of MI5," Grant explained to the teens and the Grangers. Mark and Grant led them through the floor to a room, "Here's our section chief, Katherine Vance. Ma'am we have here Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. These two are Miss Granger's parents."

Katherine Vance was not what Harry was expecting. She had straight, blonde hair with a few streaks of grey in it. Her eyes were hazel but were piercing and intimidating and while she was short he could see she was toned. Harry had the feeling that this was not a woman to cross. Not only could she more than likely destroy you verbally she could also crush you physically. She looked them over before smiling and walking around the desk toward them, "We are delighted to help you both."

"Thank you," Harry said. "How do we become agents?"

"You will take an oath of allegiance to Queen Elizabeth II and we will go from there," Katherine explained curtly.

* * *

All told the process took several hours before Harry and Hermione were free from Dumbledore's thumb. Harry felt a sense of relief and freedom wash over him as they left. For now they were to be trained by Mark and Grant; once that was done they'd report directly to Katherine. Back at the safehouse Harry and Hermione went to the study. Mark and Emma went shopping for clothes from them both while Grant and Dan, who had served in the Royal Air Force long before Hermione was born, began a training schedule for the teens.

"Time for the list then," Hermione said. Harry nodded. There was no avoiding it. She looked at the parchment given to them by Ragnok, "First, the Weasleys. It wasn't given to the whole family, just individuals."

"Which ones and how long?"

Hermione looked at him sadly, "Molly and Arthur, since you were two years old. None for Bill, but then maybe that's because of the large amounts given to his parents; none for Charlie either but the same reason is viable."

"Percy?"

"Yes, but it's minor."

"Fred and George?"

Hermione could see the hope in Harry's eyes and hated that she was the one that had to crush it, "The twins were also getting money from Dumbledore. Substantial money, Harry." The young man hung his head, "I think you know that Ron and Ginny were definitely getting paid. Ron's payments increased the year we began Hogwarts. Ginny's the year after."

Harry closed his eyes. Two Weasleys he barely knew were the only possible ones who hadn't stolen from him. But then, could it have been because he wasn't at Hogwarts with them? Even Percy was being given payouts and Harry'd never hung around with Percy. "Who else?"

She licked her lips before speaking slowly, "Cho Chang this past year."

Harry's eyes snapped open, "WHAT? Her interest in me was solely monetary? Bloody hell what a sl-"

Hermione's hand covered Harry's mouth, "Don't use that word in my presence, Harry James Potter. Even if the little tartlet deserves it." He nodded in understanding, "Look on the bright side, love, you didn't do anything with her."

"That's true," he admitted.

"Remus Lupin is on the list, Harry."

"We know he was watching the Dursley house to make sure I stayed there. It hurts, but not as much as my supposed friends and crush. Let's look at the rest of the list together. I might be calmer if you're in my lap."

"Or just riled up for another reason," Hermione teased, making Harry flush in embarrassment. She got up and sat on his lap, feeling his arms wrap around her as they looked at the list. Plenty of Gryffindors were on the list. A handful of staff were; pretty much the entire Order of the Phoenix was on the list. The only absences were again Bill Weasley and, unsurprisingly, Sirius Black. "At least Sirius truly loved and cared about you."

"And you," Harry reminded her, "and with all due respect to Sirius, I'd rather have you loving me."

"I'll bet," she leaned against him and Harry's lips landed on her jaw, "Harry that feels good."

He smiled and continued, "That's the point love."

* * *

The couple got lost in one another again, which Harry was grateful for. The betrayals were painful but since he wanted nothing to do with that world again it was easy to put it aside. Now he was free and the goblins could get back all the money. Honestly it wasn't even the money for Harry. He had plenty of it. It was the fact that people had presumed they could steal from him without any repercussions and used and abused his relationship with them.

When they parted Hermione shifted to sit next to him and leaned fully on him. "We'll always have each other," he said. "If it weren't for you I don't think I'd even want to live anymore."

That brought tears to her eyes and she shook her head, "We get to choose our own destiny now, Harry."

"You mean do we wipe out Voldemort or not?"

"Exactly."

"I say let the goblins deal with the horcruxes. They won't be easy to find and they'll have to find out how many he made. For now let's focus on our training." She nodded, approving of this direction. Harry was silent for a bit before he asked, "So do your parents do any other schoolwork with you?"

"Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, History of Magic," Hermione counted them off on her fingers, "and of course Potions. Pretty much anything that doesn't require a wand. They have read my other books, and my dad is not pleased with Defense Against the Dark Arts. He thinks they need a physical part of the class. I had to explain that purebloods are lazy and don't even cook without magic. This astonished my parents."

"I can imagine," Harry nodded. "It's nice that you do that with them, keep them involved in your life. I would imagine it's hard for lots of Muggleborn and even half-blood students."

Hermione nodded, "I could never keep my parents in the dark about the things I do at school. I've always had an open relationship with them; I'm allowed some secrets, of course, but I never deny them important things about my life."

"Like being petrified by a basilisk?" Harry offered.

"Exactly," she nodded. "Let's explore the house. We'll be staying here a long time." Harry approved of this so, hand in hand, the young couple wandered the house together.

* * *

Ronald Weasley did not understand why his owl refused to take a letter to Hermione Granger. He knew he had to start working on her to get her to date him and do all of his homework for him. He was now annoyed. Ginny's plan for seducing Harry couldn't begin until Harry went to Grimmauld Place. They were supposed to already be at Grimmauld Place but Dumbledore hadn't arrived to take them yet.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was almost frantic. First Harry Potter had gone missing, with no one the wiser. Albus wasn't sure exactly when he left Privet Drive but the boy certainly wasn't there now. Then he'd called on the Granger household to find it empty and abandoned. By that point he was definitely worried. Hermione Granger was a thorn in his side, certainly, but he felt he could control her. Her last letter to Harry hadn't even made sense:

_I saw her today at the reception_

_A glass of wine in her hand_

_I knew she was gonna meet her connection_

_At her feet was a footloose man._

_I went down to the Chelsea drug store_

_To get your prescription filled_

_I was standing in line with Mr. Jimmy_

_And man did he look pretty ill._

Albus had no clue what it meant. He'd tried to decipher it, even shown it to the teachers at Hogwarts. None of them had a clue as to Miss Granger's strange code. He was extremely proud of how he was able to copy her letters before making them return 'unopened'. He'd hope she'd desist. Instead she'd just got more cryptic. Clearly she was plotting something and somehow had been able to communicate with Harry since they were both gone without a trace. Then he'd headed to Grimmauld Place to find that he couldn't find the house. Or remember where it was. When he'd returned to his office the instruments to track Harry had all been inactive. Either Harry Potter was dead or he'd figured out how to stop the charms and whatnot. Even the horcrux in Harry's head wasn't being tracked. Now he was really worried. Had Voldemort figured out that Harry was horcrux and killed him?

Whatever was going on, Albus Dumbledore would get to the bottom of it and get the boy back under his control. Right where he belonged. Only death could destroy that horcrux and he would see Harry Potter dead. It was for the greater good.

* * *

**A/N2- I would like to give full credit for the lyrics printed in italics to The Rolling Stones from the song "You Can't Always Get What You Want". I thought it was poetic justice and that Hermione would get a chuckle out of Albus Dumbledore intercepting that letter since she already had a plan in motion to get Harry out. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- WOW chapter 4 already! I'm really, really liking this story. Should I warn you about Ron bashing? Thus far it's pretty mild. Just a quick reminder- I don't own Harry Potter and only play with JKR's characters for my own (and hopefully your) amusement. I jinxed myself last night; writing the lyrics to "You Can't Always Get What You Want" led to the song entering my head and I found myself singing it in the shower this morning. **

* * *

A panting Harry Potter collapsed on the ground. This was day six of their training and after making him do thirty crunches, thirty pushups, and then run five laps around the track in the Surprisingly spacious backyard he felt ready to die. Hermione was faring no better. They both felt like one giant bruise. Initially both teens had liked Mark and Grant. Now they were convinced that the two agents were actually evil.

"Tomorrow you two get a free day," Grant said, "you can relax in the pool if you want; we won't oppose it."

"A day in the pool with my girlfriend? I can only hope I can still move," Harry gasped out. It was hard to sound snarky or sarcastic when your lungs were struggling for air.

Mark looked at Grant, "Now or next week?"

"They've been pretty good so far. We should reward them."

Mark nodded and spoke, "You two, there's a hot tub in the house in a hidden room. You can both use it. It will relax your muscles and if you add a healing potion to the water it should take care of any strained muscles."

"That sounds like heaven," Hermione mumbled, eyes closed as she tried to will her body to breathe.

"Yeah," Harry nodded. Their trainers helped them up and then the two teens leaned on one another to enter the house.

Grant looked at Mark, "By this time next week they'll be fine."

"Definitely," he nodded. "This will just be a distant memory by then. I'll go get them that potion. They could certainly use it."

"We don't want them injured," Grant nodded. "I'll brief the Grangers on their status."

* * *

The hot tub looked great and the two removed their clothes. Mark had said they'd have to be nude for the potion to work and after Hermione spent three minutes assuring a flustered Harry it'd be okay they had undressed slowly. More because of sore muscles than any shyness. They entered the hot tub, then Hermione uncorked the potion and added it to the water. They both relaxed and sighed in contentment as the hot water soothed their muscles. "You are incredibly beautiful," Harry said, smiling at her.

She blushed, "Thank you Harry." She inhaled the scents of the potion, "This feels good."

"Oh yeah," he rested his head on the head rest, "I might even be able to bend after this."

Hermione laughed and Harry grinned. They'd both been using humor to lighten up the pain they'd been in for the past almost week. Once she composed herself she looked at him, "Did I tell you that I knew Dumbledore was reading my letters to you?"  
He shook his head, "He was intercepting them and reading them?"

She nodded, "He'd reseal it but he overlooked something obvious. I never sent you letters in a wax seal. He couldn't seal it magically so he used wax to do so. But I could tell. So I began a game. I would send you letters about just random things. Snape's a bastard, Malfoy is a pig, Ron is delusional for thinking I would ever want to be in a relationship with him; basic things. Then for the last letter, since my plan to get you out was in progress, I sent him some of the lyrics to 'You Can't Always Get What You Want' by The Rolling Stones. Obviously not the chorus, but the first and second verses. I take great delight in the fact that he no doubt had no clue what that letter was about." Harry was laughing so hard she stopped talking.

When he eventually pulled himself together, which was difficult because taunting Dumbledore with the fact that he couldn't always get what he wanted was without a doubt the best prank he'd ever heard of and _his_ Hermione was the prankster, Harry leaned over and kissed her, "I love you so much Hermione. That is bloody brilliant." She returned the kiss which led to Harry moving to her. No reason to add strained neck to the list of sore muscles and body parts.

* * *

How Harry kept his hands to himself in that hot tub would always be a mystery to him. He'd felt really good after thirty minutes in the tub. Mark had told them to stay in it for an hour and they had. When they got out Harry had admired his girlfriend's body, much to her pleasure. She pulled him to her, "You are very tempting," she nipped at his ear, "I love you."

"Well so are you when you do that," he shuddered as her hand moved over his bare chest, "our relationship is pretty intense isn't it?"

"Only because our feelings for one another are," she said, moving away to slide into her dressing gown. "And it's in a good way, Harry. We're a good couple together."

"No arguments here," he moved to her and slid his arms around her waist, "I feel much better now."

She was about to kiss him when Mark entered the room, "Ragnok has requested a meeting with you two. Apparently some other Muggleborns have sent letters to Hermione seeking help. We've run them against the list and they never got a knut."

Harry sighed and pecked her on the cheek before putting on his own dressing gown, "We need showers first to wash off the potion."

"We also need to eat lunch. Can we meet Ragnok after lunch?"

Mark nodded, "He said at your leisure. I told him you were recovering from your workout. He's offering goblin tutelage as well for the both of you. This would be under contract to MI5."

"What do you think?" Harry asked as they exited the room with him.

"I think you should do it. Other agents can tutor you but the goblins are better at it. Plus they know more than we do. He also got another horcrux."

"Which one?"

"He found a locket belonging to Salazar Slytherin in Grimmauld Place."

"Four down then," Harry smirked. "I think the others will be harder to find."

"No doubt," Hermione nodded. "Come on, we're sharing a shower." Harry's eyes widened before lighting up with lust and desire. Mark just shook his head as they left. He'd known Hermione was special when he met her; it stood to reason that the young man she was in love with also was special. But seeing them go from serious students and focused agents to fun-loving and horny teens was a very amusing experience.

* * *

Harry had a very big grin after their shower together, which complimented Hermione's smug expression beautifully. A quick lunch was had before they headed to the floo to go see Ragnok. The goblin in question smiled at them when they arrived, "Always a pleasure to see such fine allies to the goblin nation. You look refreshed."

"Hot tub and shower are good for the soul," Harry said. Hermione gave him a saucy wink and his face flushed.

Ragnok laughed at their antics, "I have for you some information. First, another horcrux has been found and destroyed. We have reason to believe there are three more."

"So seven total?"

"Yes but only six are on purpose," Ragnok said.

Hermione frowned, "Well we knew Harry was an accident. What do we do now?"

"For now we will continue the search. Once they're destroyed everything will be much easier. I do have reports on the wizarding world. Given the implications of someone in the Order of the Phoenix being at Gringotts when people are being paid fraudulently through Harry's old accounts we have brought Bill Weasley in as a spy for us on them. It's either that or he loses his job and his life. Whether he is a party to it or not he should have known the funds were coming from somewhere. Weasley knows nothing about the two of you or that the funds have moved into a different vault. We are keeping him on a tight leash."

The teens nodded. That made sense. Harry took Hermione's hand in his and squeezed it. She smiled. Four horcruxes down, three to go, and the goblins had a spy in the Order. It seemed almost too good to be true. Ragnok continued, "Now onto the muggleborns seeking help. None of them were ever paid by Dumbledore and they are looking for help to get out of the magical world and away from the headmaster and the Death Eaters. Since your 'disappearance' in the world they think you might be able to help them."

Hermione looked at Harry, "What do you think?"

Harry thought about it before answering, "Our new friends should be able to assist, somewhat. We can't take them in but maybe we could get a note to them through an agent."

Ragnok smiled. These two were quite wonderful. So gracious and generous, but with strong moral fibers of their own. "If your agency can acquire a compound, even using a former military base, we goblins will ward it for free. We can even take care of some training, which we will have to charge for."

"I'll pay for it," Harry said. "We'll all need new, untraceable wands. Do you know any wandmakers?"

Ragnok's smile turned predatory as he nodded his head, "Custom wands will be more powerful and we can supply you with some special wand holsters that will remain invisible so you can easily access your wand. We have a few people we deal with for our own human employees."

"We don't plan on using our wands for very much, but having them as a backup might help," Hermione nodded. "Can the agency contact you regarding the Muggleborns?"

"They certainly can," Ragnok nodded, "I have not had council with wizards in the magical world ever. My only connections are with squibs and magical humans such as yourselves." Harry smiled. Magical human sounded so much better than wizard or witch to him and Hermione. They preferred that term very much. Both of them looked at magical ability as an immutable part of a human being that, while adding a dimension to a person, by no means made one superior to others. Like race or sexuality, it simply made a person different. "I will send you on your way for now. We both have much work to do. And might I say, Harry, you look much better without the scar."

"Thank you Ragnok. I recently stopped needing my glasses too. Those potions are pretty great." Harry smiled and the couple stood, saying goodbye to Ragnok before returning home. They had much work to do before their free day tomorrow.

* * *

Dumbledore was, for once, unsure of what to do. He was missing two high profile students. The third member of the trio, one spy by the name of Ronald Bilius Weasley, didn't know where they were. He didn't even know the prophecy. Albus wished that there'd been an intelligent Weasley Harry's age, but he had to make do with Ronald whose only goals in life seemed to be food, quidditch, food, chess, food, and girls.

But Dumbledore's problems grew worse. He could no longer access the Order's headquarters and when he'd tried to spend some money from Harry's vault the transaction had been refused. He'd tried several times, only to receive a refusal each time. Then he'd tried his own vault and that had also failed to work. Growing angry he'd gone to Gringotts only to be told by the goblins that Mr. Potter's vaults were empty. When asking about his own he'd been told that due to financial irregularities in Mr. Potter's vaults all vaults that had received money from the Potter vaults were currently frozen due to investigation.

Now he was sweating. That meant none of the Order could access their money. Dumbledore was stuck. The greater good demanded that Harry Potter die, so using Harry Potter's money for the war against Voldemort made sense. After all, Harry wouldn't live long enough to have an heir so that money should go to those that knew better. Like Albus himself.

Could Harry know about the withdrawals? Could he have fled the country with his gold and Hermione Granger? The sinking feeling in Albus' stomach grew. This was not good. Not good at all.

* * *

**A/N2- Coming next chapter: Dean Thomas and others escape from the grip of Albus 'Greater Good' Dumbledore, Harry celebrates his sixteenth birthday, cool special wands are made special for our favorite couple, and Dumbledore begins to get asked questions he doesn't have the answers to. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Well I first have to thank PairingMatters for reminding me I'd forgotten about the Dursleys and what happened to them. They get a brief appearance here. It's too soon for them to have gone to trial, but I will reveal the results of that trial in time. I created wands in this story using minerals as the shafts. I wanted them to be different and most wand generators were using wood shafts. But it did prove useful for cores, which is where I got the idea for kraken beak from.**

* * *

Dean Thomas looked at the man in a suit sitting across from him in his parents' living room, "So you know Hermione? Do you know Harry too?"  
"You can call me Grant and yes I know Hermione. She contacted me for help for herself and Harry, and I have since been assisting them in their service to the Queen and Britain."

Dean visibly relaxed and Grant smiled. He pulled out a letter from inside of his jacket, "Hermione asked me to give you this for confirmation that you can trust me. It has been authorized that any non-wizarding magical humans and their families can go into hiding from the wizards. I'll let you read the letter, then you can make your decision."

Dean and his parents read Hermione's letter while Grant left the room to give them privacy. He had a feeling that Dunhey's previously inactive military base was about to get its first customers. Just in time too; the goblins had finished the warding yesterday. When Grant was called back into the room Dean smiled, "We want to go."

Grant nodded and pulled out his phone, "I just have to make a phone call. You all should pack up any essentials and, Dean, I need your wand. Don't worry, the goblins are providing custom wands to use as backup." Dean nodded and handed over his wand before heading to pack up the things he most wanted, including his footy boots and ball. Maybe he could play with the others.

* * *

Dunhey Training Camp, or DTC for short, was soon the home of many of their former Muggleborn yearmates, as well as the Creevey brothers. Dean Thomas, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Wayne Hopkins, Mandy Brocklehurst, and Terry Boot were now calling the place home. Upon seeing Harry and Hermione they all grinned and ran to them, thanking them repeatedly for helping their families. "We both know you have a million questions, so we'll answer them today. Then tomorrow you can figure out what you want to do. We didn't want to put too much into the letters."

They all nodded in understanding and so Harry and Hermione sat down with them in a lounge that the agency had created for all the teens to relax in. Harry looked at Hermione, "This is your story, love. You got this ball rolling, which I will be eternally grateful for. Oh and by the way, Hermione and I are dating," he looked at the others, "so no flirting with her."

Mandy laughed, "Harry I don't think any of these boys are dumb enough to try anything. We've all seen her take care of Malfoy." Hermione grinned and the others laughed.

* * *

For the next hour Hermione told them how she'd contacted Grant for help, how they'd removed Harry from the Dursleys, how they'd begun their training, how Dumbledore had lied and deceived Harry, how he'd stolen from Harry, and how people had been paid to be around Harry and distract him from Hermione. Everyone paid close attention and when she finished Harry could see that they had questions. "Go ahead and ask them but one at a time."

"Are we going to train with you guys?" Colin Creevey asked.

"Yes, if you want to. We aren't Riddle or Dumbledore, we won't force you to. They've just found another horcrux today which means there are two left. It was in Riddle's ancestral home."

Next up was Justin, "What are we training with? We gave up our wands."

Hermione answered, "The goblins have a wandmaker they use for their human workers. We will each be getting a custom wand, paid for by MI5. But we won't be depending on them. We're all well aware of the nonmagical world. We'll be training with handguns and rifles."

"But," Harry cut in, "we're not going to actively go against Riddle, the Ministry, or Dumbledore."

"Why do we need to train if we're not going to fight against the Ministry of Magic and Riddle?" Dean asked, confused.

Harry smiled, "Our purpose is to train to be able to defeat Riddle and his Death Eaters should the fighting spread outside of wizarding Britain. We'd rather train and not need it than not train and end up unable to help the rest of MI5."

"So we're really in MI5?" Terry asked.

"Well Harry and I are already. You all will have to discuss it with your parents but MI5's policy regarding our little group is that if you're willing they'll accept your entry. It will be great on our résumés," Hermione added, "since our education will obviously have gaps."

They all nodded in understanding. "What else do you do to train?" Dennis Creevey asked.

"Exercise," they both answered.

"We also have private tutors hired by MI5 that take care of our nonmagical education. The goblins will cover the magical side."

"We get one day of no exercise a week, but we get two days of no lessons a week."

* * *

Harry and Hermione soon found themselves back in Ragnok's office with a wandmaker. Ragnok greeted them warmly, "This is Stonejaw, a goblin wandmaker. He was chosen on the grounds that he would never tell anyone and his wands are excellent." That didn't matter to the teens but they both smiled and nodded their approval. Stonejaw then walked them through choosing the wandshaft, the core, and taking some blood to bind the wand to them. This goblin was certainly nothing like Ollivander, which both teens appreciated. The options for their wands were also very different. Not all the shafts were wood; some were even stone. Harry's wand ended up being made of black onyx and with a core of dragon claw. Hermione's was hematite with a core of kraken beak.

At lunch Harry finally asked, "How do you think the goblins acquired the beak of a kraken?"

"I can assure you, Harry, that I do not want to know," Hermione answered. "Let's just be glad that the wands will be done soon." He nodded. The more he thought about it the more he agreed with his girlfriend. The goblins were a violent, scheming race and he was glad they were on his side, even if it was in many ways only because of debt. Never would he want to run afoul of them. Shaking off his thoughts he squeezed Hermione's hand and smiled at her.

* * *

There was no smiling for the Dursleys. Petunia and Vernon had been arrested for child abuse, neglect, and any other charge the police and prosecution could come up with. Dudley was sent to a home for mentally disturbed boys after his role in harming his cousin. That was changed into a juvenile prison after he threw a tantrum in the police station. A stun gun had to be used to control the rampaging baby whale before they'd managed to cart him off.

Petunia sat in her cell, looking at the wall. Her little Dudders was somewhere without his mummy and she couldn't take care of him. Her poor little boy. No telling what those monsters were doing to him. It was all the fault of the _boy_. She wished she'd never taken the arrogant brat in.

Vernon was just short of foaming at the mouth. The little bastard would get what was coming to him. He wouldn't be speaking for a long time when Vernon Dursley was through with him.

Dudley had been beaten up four times since moving to the prison. He hated it here. He just wanted to go home with his parents. He heard footsteps and whimpered. The hunter was now the hunted.

* * *

Bill Weasley had a dilemma. On the one hand, the goblins wanted him to spy on a man he greatly respected. Albus Dumbledore. On the other, if he refused to do so some 'financial irregularities' made would be brought down on Bill. He didn't know anything about these supposed financial irregularities; he just knew no one in the Order could access their vaults and the goblins weren't budging on that stance. Harry Potter's disappearance was even being tossed aside in favor of the fact that no one could access their money.

Maybe if he knew what these 'irregularities' were, he could explain that it was all a mistake. That's what Dumbledore and his parents kept saying. He decided that was the best idea and headed to Griphook's office, "I need to see these so-called irregularities."

When Ragnok had placed all of the Potter and Black fortunes into new vaults for Miss Granger Harry had suggested that Griphook be the goblin in charge of their vaults. Griphook, who was far too young for this position, was grateful to the young humans who trusted him and after much discussion with Ragnok agreed to help them in any possible way they could. Potter and Granger were decent magical humans. They liked them. "Evidence of theft is not available to those that have profited from the theft," he said casually. Ragnok and himself had worked out how to play this situation. Griphook looked at the tall redhead, "Now it seems you've made your decision. Director Ragnok will be most displeased."

"My parents are not thieves!"

"Seven children means a total of 49 tuitions to Hogwarts, not to mention the costs of books, wands, and more. All on a low-level office head's meager salary? Did it never occur to you that the money had to come from somewhere?"

Bill shook his head, "We all went to Hogwarts on scholarships."

"The only scholarships at Hogwarts are to children who are from orphanages," Griphook said, "Those scholarships provide for a wand, books, robes, and uniforms. Did you ever get a new any of those?"

"N-no," Bill stammered.

"Scholarship accounts are closely monitored by the Ministry and Gringotts. Should conditions be unmet by guardians to scholarship students the punishments are very severe. We would have known and your parents would be in Azkaban for misappropriation of student funds."

Bill had to sit down. He held his head in his hands before speaking, "Who were they stealing from?"

"Harry Potter," Griphook answered.

Suddenly the boy's disappearance made a great deal of sense to Bill. Dumbledore and the Weasleys were stealing from Harry and the goblins had helped him escape. As well as shut off the avenues of theft. "The vaults aren't merely blocked, are they? You've removed all of the gold in them."

"That is standard procedure," Griphook stated. "Now there are two people in your family who were not directly given gold by Dumbledore. Yourself and your brother Charlie. Where do you stand, Cursebreaker Weasley? With your parents and Dumbledore and his Order of Thieves? Or do you stand with the goblin nation?"

There was only one answer to those questions. He had no choice but it wasn't even the fault of the goblins. His parents and Albus Dumbledore had forced him into an impossible situation that could have seen him killed. He had profited from the thievery and as such could easily be killed. Bill swallowed hard. "I stand with Gringotts and the goblin nation."

Griphook nodded, smiling viciously, "I can continue my story then. Mr. Potter has decided not to go after you and presumes that because you were out of Hogwarts before he arrived that you were not paid to be close to him like the others have been. His vaults have been emptied and the funds placed elsewhere, in a location you will be unaware of. We of Gringotts owe Mr. Potter a great deal for letting this go on for almost 16 years and anyone who gets in the way will pay with their lives."

"I understand," Bill nodded. "Can I inform my brother Charlie about the truth of the theft? My parents keep calling it a mistake and he deserves the truth. I would also like to promise to pay Mr. Potter back at least a portion of the money stolen. I might not have known about it but I profited from it."

Griphook debated this before nodding, "I will make sure the gold gets into the right hands. Either make payments directly to me or authorize a certain amount taken from your vault and I will take care of that."

Bill smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

* * *

-July 31rst-

Harry woke on his birthday with his girlfriend curled close against him. "Good morning birthday boy," she smiled, leaning in to kiss him. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did," he nodded, squeezing her affectionately, "Did you?"

"I always sleep well when I'm with you," she kissed him again before sitting up, "come on we have to get up before anyone ruins our wonderful morning together."

"Grant and Mark do tend to do that," he admitted as he got up and walked to the bathroom. "So what's my present?"

"Go take a shower," she said.

"You could join me," he offered.

Hermione shook her head, "You get your present from me tonight, mister. Now go shower."

"Yes dear."

Harry pouted as he entered the bathroom and Hermione rolled her eyes. "I created a monster," she mumbled. But the puppy dog eyes he'd given her were still fresh in her mind and so Hermione entered the bathroom to shower with him, much to Harry's delight. "Don't let it go to your head, Potter."

"Wouldn't dream of it," he smiled, leaning down to kiss her. He'd grown almost seven inches taller with the potions, which meant Hermione's height and his weren't so comparable anymore. "What's my present?"

"Let's just say you want to go to bed early tonight but you won't be tired when you enter it. I think we'll both go to sleep quite tired, though." Harry looked like a fish out of water at her admission. He suddenly couldn't wait for the day to be done.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was running out of excuses. Most people now knew that Harry Potter had vanished. The terror that followed that revelation was quickly removed as people realized that they couldn't access their Gringotts vaults. At first he'd got away with accusing the goblins of making a mistake. However when each person sought to discover this 'mistake' the goblins had reiterated that evidence of theft was not available to those that had profited from the theft.

They'd looked to their fearless leader, the great and mighty Albus Dumbledore, for answers. He had then accused the Ministry of Magic, hoping to distract them until he could get Bill to get into the vaults. Bill had refused and that lie had not lasted long. Now he simply had no answers. Not even blaming Voldemort was feasible; the goblins did not ally themselves with wizards and everyone knew that.

Albus Dumbledore was, for once, out of ideas. He was so distracted by the Harry Potter problem he'd forgotten to even go horcrux hunting this summer. When he finally had the ring was gone from the Gaunt property. That didn't bode well for the light side. Unfortunately other than the ring, the diary, and Harry he didn't know what else they could be. He was even without Harry. The hope for wizarding Britain was fading fast and only Harry Potter's appearance could help him. He'd just have to up the search for the boy. Harry Potter had to be found so he could inspire hope before he died. It was so hard, making sure people did what they were supposed to.

* * *

**A/N2- I received an anonymous review from a 'guest' indicating that my story is stupid and lazy and it's 'too easy' for the goblins to 'fix Harry's problems'. I've since turned on the moderation of anonymous reviews. If you don't have the courage to receive a reply from me, you don't get to degrade my work. It's that simple. I really pity people who click on a story that they're not interested in (the summary does kind of guide where this story is going), then proceed to leave a review about how horrid it is. It doesn't say much about someone's life that that's how they spend their time. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- You could almost consider this the second part of Chapter 5, because we continue with Harry's birthday here. I also realized Voldemort hadn't come up. Now I know the books never really talked about what happened to Voldemort when a horcrux was destroyed, but I think it was assumed he didn't notice. In some fics I've read his soul pieces rejoin with him after being destroyed, in others it is utterly destroyed and so he just lost it.**

**As for me, I've decided Voldemort would probably be aware something was wrong but not WHAT was wrong. A niggling doubt in the back of the head is how I'm phrasing it. Now are his soul pieces destroyed or do they rejoin him? I'm not sure. I can make arguments for both. **

**Anyway, this chap is mostly about Harry and Hermione's relationship. I think I've teased you a bit but forgive me. I really couldn't resist phrasing things as I have in the previous 5 chapters.**

* * *

Harry couldn't remember having a better birthday. He didn't know how Hermione managed to organize a small party at the DTC, but she had and it was surprisingly fun. He found his thoughts turning to Hermione as he sat down, watching her laugh with Mandy across the room about something. He really wondered about her present for tonight. Aside from seeing one another nude they really hadn't done much. Part of that was the simple fact Harry was worried about hurting her, in any way. Another, bigger part, was the fact that everyone he loved always seemed to die or betray him. And finally there was the last part. The part that worried he'd never overcome his uncomfortable feelings when it came to being touched. He remembered the first hug Hermione had ever given him. He'd flinched at the unaccustomed warm, loving gesture. He didn't flinch from the kissing, but that was because he focused on not flinching before just giving himself over to the passion they shared.

Every time their relationship moved forward, Hermione was the reason. Oddly, the snuggling he hadn't minded. He really enjoyed sharing a bed with Hermione. It was so comfortable and she fit so perfectly in his arms. She never even made him feel awkward about his morning wood. The first time he'd seen her nude had been a requirement; that potion didn't work through clothing. The showers were nice too, but their shower was large and had two nozzles on opposing walls so they didn't even have to touch each other. Although on occasion he did forget to wash off and just watched Hermione bathe; that usually led to some very smug smiles on her part.

But the two talked all the time, and about everything. Harry knew about the bullying she'd undergone before Hogwarts, and the insults from her dormmates and former classmates about her looks. It was no wonder she reveled in the fact that seeing her nude body could make Harry's brain cease to function. She'd had it verbally beaten into her that she wasn't attractive and no one would ever want her. In turn he'd told her about his own torment in childhood and how the thing he wanted most in the world was a family. While he knew she understood the flinching, each time he did it in her presence made him hate himself.

"You okay Harry?"

He looked up to see Terry and Dean standing by with root beer in their hands. He realized they had three bottles between them, "Yeah I'm fine guys. Just thinking about Hermione."

"What about her?" Terry handed him the extra bottle and the two boys sat down with him.

"It's just…you know my childhood. You know how I was treated. Hermione was my first hug and that happened at the end of our first year."

Dean and Terry looked at one another, not understanding where Harry was going with this. When he stayed silent Dean asked, "So?"

Harry swallowed, "I just…I know at some point our relationship will go beyond kissing and cuddling. And I'm…well…I'm worried I'll hurt her accidentally, or worse that I'll disappoint her by recoiling. Only with her has a touch ever been good. I mean you others too but Hermione lingers the most."

Both boys nodded in understanding, "Harry you could never disappoint Hermione, and the only way you'll hurt her is by breaking up with her," Dean tried to assure his new friend.

Terry nodded in agreement, "She thinks the world of you. So long as you love her she'll be happy."

"Since when did you two get so wise?"

"Mandy insists on talking about girl stuff every now and then. Which means we're the ones she talks to. Not that we mind," Dean added hurriedly, "we've both learned a ton about girls now, so have the other guys." Harry just nodded, that self-doubt still making an appearance. He was confident in many things, but relationships were not one of them. Especially not when the girl was the woman he loved more than anything.

Suddenly Harry had an epiphany. Hermione knew everything about his past. So while she might be the one pushing their relationship forward, it was because she knew he needed her to. She wanted him to be happy and not embarrassed, which was why she never corrected anyone's assumptions they'd done more than ogle one another's nude bodies. He excused himself and walked over to Hermione, tapping her on the shoulder, "Harry? What is it?"

His answer was a searing kiss that made her weak in the knees. His arms slid around her to hold her upright as his tongue gently pressed against her lips. Her mouth opened and she moaned softly as his tongue met hers.

Several minutes later they parted and Hermione gasped, "Not that I mind, but what was that for?"

"I wanted to show you how much I love you. Thank you for everything, Hermione. Without you…without you I'd be miserable right now."

She smiled and hugged him, "I'd be miserable without you too, Harry. Probably even devastated."

"Probably?" Harry teased.

"Well I would have to experience being apart from you for a long time with no contact now that we're a couple and I don't fancy on an experiment just to determine how horrible I'd feel without you by my side," she responded, giving him a cheeky grin.

* * *

Voldemort was thrilled. Potter had vanished, Dumbledore was at the end of his rope, and control of the wizarding world could soon be in his grasp. Still, there was a nagging feeling in his mind and it was enough to stay his hand. Voldemort took only calculated chances. Being bested by Potter and then Dumbledore was not good for morale and so he had to bide his time for now. Plus whatever this nagging feeling was, he needed to figure it out. He'd closed the connection with Potter. It served no purpose anymore now that Potter knew what it was. So Potter wasn't the nag…perhaps he'd forgotten something as he began planning to spring the recently caught Death Eaters from Azkaban. He'd have to go over the plans to make sure they were airtight.

* * *

Ragnok looked at the intel he'd received and sighed, rubbing his head. A bloody snake and of course the other one had to be in Hogwarts. Suddenly his head snapped up and he smiled. Perhaps a house elf could get it? Kreacher hadn't been harmed by the locket. He'd make a note to talk to Harry about it soon. Kreacher had been a little loopy, at first, but that was being alone in the house for over a decade. Now he was much better.

If the last horcrux was the snake then they could bide their time. Ragnok would rather have all the troublesome, hard to find horcruxes out of the way before Voldemort did something stupid like go against the non-magical world. Imagine a blood supremacist being slaughtered by those he thinks are most beneath him, with help from creatures he thinks should be subservient to wizards. The laughter in Ragnok's office carried out into the hall, making the guards outside his door shiver. Their leader seemed benevolent but he had a vicious streak. One didn't get to be chief of the goblin nation by being nice.

* * *

Harry was impressed with his presents. Dean, Wayne, and Justin got him a Nintendo Game Boy and Terry, Colin, and Dennis got him some games. Mandy got him a case to carry the system and the games in, and Dan and Emma got him some footy boots for his games with the others. Hermione, to keep up appearances, got him a portable CD player and a few CDs. "This is great thanks everyone," he kissed Hermione on the cheek, "I like that you got me such a random assortment."

"Well I wasn't sure what music you would end up liking. Ragnok had me get a gift certificate to a music store for you so you can increase your music collection. You know, beyond Metallica, Judas Priest, and those greatest hits of the 80s albums I got you."

Harry chuckled and pulled her into his arms, "Well I appreciate it very much. Tomorrow our training starts to get more intense you know."

"We'll handle it," Justin said, "we're all alot stronger than we were before." The others nodded in agreement and Harry smiled. Here he wasn't a general guiding his troops into battle. No, here they were all soldiers. It was nice to all be on the same level for a change.

* * *

Harry and Hermione returned to their room at the DTC compound. They shared a room even here. They put his things on a table and he pulled her into his arms, "I told Terry and Dean we haven't done more than kiss."

"They already know that Harry," she kissed the corner of his mouth, "They tease us because they like seeing you blush."

"In the other world I'd have to defend your honor for even doing as little as we've done. You'd be called bad names."  
"That's because the wizards are stuck in the 1700s," she kissed him, "now, do you want your real present? I won't do anything you're not ready for."

"That's supposed to be my line."

Hermione cleared her throat before speaking in her lecture voice, "My boyfriend is exceedingly nervous about hurting me even though we both know he never actually would and that he respects me more than most boys would respect a girl they were dating. While endearing, it can sometimes be annoying. I'm amazed we even snogged that first time." The wink had him smiling as they moved toward their bed together, "Do you want to know what your present is now?"

He nodded as he removed his shirt and tossed it into the hamper, "Tell me please? I've been a good boy all day."

"Harry you're always a good boy," she rolled her eyes and slid out of her shorts before moving to get her pajamas, "get your pajamas on and get into bed. I'll be back in a minute."

Her return saw Harry in bed, the sheets around his waist as he sat up waiting for her. She slid into bed and kissed him, "I know you're not ready to go all the way yet, and neither am I. But I do want us to move forward somewhat so I was thinking about giving you a handjob." Harry wholeheartedly approved of that idea.

* * *

Ragnok requested a meeting with Harry August 3rd. Entering the office with Hermione they noticed Kreacher there. Harry felt his anger grow before Kreacher suddenly launched himself at Harry, hugging the young man's legs and sobbing, "Master Harry finished Master Regulus' work! You saves Master Regulus' soul! Kreacher is sorry he works for bad ladies. Bad ladies who hurt Master Sirius. Kreacher told to leaves so Kreacher does Kreacher sorry Master Harry."

"Slow down Kreacher," Hermione said, kneeling down to talk to him, "What do you mean Harry saved Master Regulus' soul?"

"I can answer that," Ragnok said. "Regulus took the locket from Riddle's hiding place with the intention of destroying it. Rather than force Kreacher to drink the potion in the bowl like Riddle did, he drank it himself and made Kreacher promise to destroy the necklace but tell no one."

"So since I sent you into the house to look for dark artifacts you found the necklace?"

"Correct. Once we destroyed the horcrux we kept the necklace. It was in your home, that makes it yours."

Harry shook his head, "Kreacher deserves it. He kept it safe all these years and it's what his master died for."

Ragnok nodded and tossed the necklace to Harry, who handed it to Kreacher, "Kreacher do you have to serve all members of your family?"

"Yes and noes," Kreacher answered. Harry and Hermione both noticed how different Kreacher looked now. "If youse marries Mistress Hermione then I's no answer to her parentses unless youse asks me."

"That makes sense," Hermione nodded. "But you still took orders from Bellatrix and Narcissa. Would you also take orders from Andromeda?"

"Noes," Kreacher shook his head, "I's only answers to peoples in family."

"And she was cast out of the family for marrying Ted Tonks," Hermione nodded in understanding. "I understand Kreacher."

Harry frowned, "Do you still take orders from the other Blacks or do you now serve the Potters?"

"I's serves the Potterses, nots the Blacks now. I's only takes orderses from Master Harry and who he says."

"Well I want you to listen to Hermione too, okay?" The elf nodded his understanding and bowed to Hermione, the locket around his neck touching the floor from his deep bow. Harry looked at Ragnok, "Are we here just to see Kreacher? I thought you wanted to talk to me about something."

"I do. We think we know where the last two are located. The first is the snake Nagini."

"Well that's complicated," Harry sighed.

"The other is Ravenclaw's diadem and it is in Hogwarts, somewhere."

"It'd be easier to get Nagini," Hermione said. Harry chuckled and nodded.

"Actually I had a plan," Ragnok said, "I need to borrow Kreacher, though."

"Because house elves aren't harmed by the horcrux," Hermione nodded, "it sounds dangerous though. Dumbledore knows Kreacher works for House Black and he knows Harry is the heir." Hermione continued,"What if two other elves helped Kreacher find it? Two that worked at Hogwarts and could know where it is?" Ragnok never ceased to be impressed by Hermione Granger.

"Dobby and Winky," Harry grinned at his girlfriend's brilliance. "If there is one at Hogwarts I bet they can find it. They might even know where it is already."

In the end Harry ended up bonding to Dobby and Hermione bonded to Winky before the two elves, plus Kreacher since he knew what a horcrux was, left to go to Hogwarts. Harry looked at Hermione, "You know, if the wizards didn't put so much stock in a single version of an obscure prophecy that is probably false anyway Dumbledore could have done all this shortly after I defeated Voldemort the first time."

"He'd never ask for help, Harry. That's one of his greatest flaws. Only the great and powerful Dumbledore knows best; others exist only to do his bidding. He's just as drunk on power and ego as Voldemort is. Think about it. We asked for help and we're much further along thanks to creatures that Dumbledore thinks are below him. Even if he did ask for help, he'd never ask a goblin. Which is his loss. It'd take us over a year to find all these on our own and we wouldn't have a clue as to how to destroy them."

"I actually read about a couple in those books wizards wrote but they require the destruction of the object. The goblin method leaves the object intact."

* * *

That evening the three elves made dinner for everyone at DTC. "So just one left now, right?"

"Yes," Hermione nodded to Mandy. "Now we can focus on training and hoping we'll never need it."

"I wouldn't bet on it," Dean said. "I mean, what you've accomplished in a month Dumbledore couldn't do in 15 years."

"Yeah Hermione and I talked about that in Gringotts," Harry nodded.

Terry smirked, "You mean you do more than snog one another's faces off?"

"On occasion," Hermione winked. The others laughed while Harry leaned in to kiss his girlfriend.

* * *

Bill entered Fleur's office, "Love, I need help."

"What eez it?" She stood up and moved to him, hugging him, "Iz somezing wrong, Bill?"

"My family and the entire Order of the Phoenix are liars and thieves. Dumbledore is the lead perpetrator."

"What do you need help wiz?"

"I'm debating leaving the country again. Getting out of England altogether. It's not safe anymore, and we can't trust anyone."

"Maybe you should find 'Arry and explain you did not know. I've no doubt zat he haz a plan. 'E alvays has a plan," she kissed Bill, "Maybe we can help him in whatever he eez doing."

Bill looked at her, "We should go see Griphook."

* * *

Ragnok looked at the memory from Griphook. The pureblood and half-Veela vowing to help Harry in any way that they could was an interesting development. He'd have to discuss this with Harry and Hermione after going over their personnel files. They could certainly help with training but these two would have no knowledge of non-magical weapons and that posed a problem. But on the other hand both of them could use magic and they could verify that bullets could get past shield spells. He wanted to advise Harry to the best of his ability but this was something he was unsure about. He decided to contact Katherine about it. She could assist him with this.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- At 3800 words, this is the longest chapter so far. If I'd made it to page 8 I'd have split the chapter but I just got onto page seven so I figured I'd just upload a big chapter. I had to have a brief mental debate about Ginny. I went for greedy bigot Ginny instead of mentally unstable Ginny. I didn't want anyone to pity her. If anyone has derogatory nicknames for Dumbledore and the Order of the P_ please send them. I'll be randomly sticking them into the story when those two things are referenced.**

**I expect the next chapter to start with a time jump. I think six months to a year. **

* * *

They learned to shoot with paintball guns first. Once Harry got used to holding the gun he realized he was a pretty decent shot. Surprisingly, Hermione was even better. He still covered his privates at the memory of her excellent shot at the dummy's privates. Mandy too had taken to it easily and like Hermione her aim was south of the equator. "We're modifying some rifles and handguns to be filled with paintballs instead of bullets. That should help you all train before we start using bullets," Mark said. They had two firearms instructors and were training with sniper scopes as well. "Once we know where each of you shines we'll make notes in your files to be used for any missions you ever need to go on."

While Mandy and Hermione were the best shots in the group, Dean was a tactical genius. That rapidly became apparent. Dennis and Colin were good scouts because of their slim builds and speed, and Harry's natural leadership skills would help them on missions.

* * *

Ginny Weasley was not a patient witch. But she knew that Harry would come back to Hogwarts. Dumbledore had assured her. She looked at the vials of love potion. It wouldn't take long to get him under her thumb. No more secondhand clothes for her! No, Harry would lavish her with jewels and clothes and vacations. Then she'd slip in a lust potion keyed to another witch and then divorce Harry, taking everything and leaving him a pauper while she married a respectable pureblooded wizard. Yes starting on the Hogwarts Express, her plan would begin.

* * *

One week before September 1rst all the teens wrote letters of withdrawal from Hogwarts. The goblins had taken care of hiding this fact as long as they could and Ragnok himself arrived to collect the withdrawal letters. He sent them to Hogwarts' muggle mail intake. He knew the teens were all impossible to find thanks to their wards and the British government. At Harry's request they'd put up wards that blocked all magical creatures except for those Harry and Hermione put on a short list. The house elves, Griphook, Bonescar, Ragnok of course, and a few other goblins were all on the list. To test them they'd had a goblin not on the list try to breach the wards. The resulting pain had been immediately healed by Bonescar and brought peace of mind to all parties. Not even Dumbledore's phoenix could break through them.

Katherine Vance organized a team for the first mock mission she was going to send them on to distract them from what would be their first day of school. That would be interesting. She didn't expect them to win, but then that was the point of training exercises.

* * *

Dean looked over the map, contemplating strategy. Last night Colin, Dennis, and Hermione had scouted where the mission would take place, Hermione watching over them through her scope as the two boys sketched the area quickly. They'd then returned to Hermione and taken a quick trip back to their base to make the map. Having found out how his father and friends made the Marauders map from books that the goblins had found in his former vaults Harry, with the help of Justin and Mandy, created a map from the drawings. Then they'd come up with code names for each team member. Harry was Ares, Colin was Hermes, Dennis was Pan, Mandy was Artemis, Wayne was Zeus, Hermione was Hera, Justin was Hades, Terry was Poseidon and Dean was Apollo.

Hermione and Mandy meditated to calm themselves as the boys let Dean do his magic with strategy. "Okay I have it!" He looked at Wayne, "Go get the girls and we'll go over the plan."

Wayne and Terry had proven to be very creative and had created ear pieces that would enable everyone to be able to communicate with one another. To everyone else it looked like an earplug; only the teens knew better. This way they'd all be connected in the mission, no matter where they were.

* * *

When Wayne returned with Hermione and Mandy a grinning Dean spoke, "First, we'll make two copies of the map. One for our snipers, one for the ground team. Now it won't track the movements of our enemies because we can't figure out how to manage that feat yet."

"I think we should ask the goblins for help with that. I think the ambient magic of Hogwarts helped that map track everyone," Justin said. "If we were fighting in a magical area, I think the map could then keep track of everyone, not just us."

"We won't always have access to our locations beforehand though, so let's not depend on it," Hermione interjected, "the fact that we can keep track of one another is enough for me. If Harry calls for assistance I can find him on the map and direct my scope in his direction. So long as Colin and Dennis can give us updates on where enemies are and you guys can cover them us girls can watch your backs."

"Lucky for us," Harry grinned.

"You don't know the half of it Potter," Mandy retorted, winking at Hermione. Both girls giggled.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Focus, team. Here's what I want. Hermione and Mandy, there's an obvious place for snipers and I don't want you anywhere near it. If you two want to be in different places I recommend this tower and this hill," They were on opposite sides but with full views of the mission area."

"The space isn't large, Dean. I think we could both be in the same area. Either spot will give us a full view of the area and we'll be able to hide from spotters. Will they have snipers?" Mandy looked at him after she asked the question.

"No snipers, they're using magic. Just like the Death Eaters and Dumbnuts' Order of the Phonies would."

"Dumbnuts? Be a little more imaginative Dean," Terry chided. "So since we're going against wizards we should consider that they'll be disillusioned. What if we charmed some sunglasses to see through disillusionment? We could charm the scopes of Hermione and Mandy's rifles too."

"Sunglasses would be easier to do than the scopes," Hermione tapped her chin thoughtfully, "since sunglasses are at a fixed distance. Scopes can magnify and increase or decrease their field of vision. It would have to be a different version of the spell."

"I'll help you research it," Justin offered. Terry also volunteered to help and Hermione nodded. "But for now all of us on the ground team will wear glasses that expose disillusionment and invisibility cloaks. We'll direct your fire if you need it. I don't think they'll do disillusionment charms yet. This is our first practice mission."

"To be safe we should wear the sunglasses anyway. That way they won't think there's anything suspicious if you wear them each time we have a mission before we charm them," Dennis said. "We should add a telescoping ability to the ones for Colin and me. We could scout during the battle."

"That should be doable," Wayne nodded. "What will they be hitting us with Dean?"

"Stinging hexes according to Mark. Nothing more than that or a body bind. If we're down, we stay down. That's the rule since in reality none of our enemies would cast to stun." They all nodded in agreement about that fact. "They will have armor so the paint pellets won't hurt too bad. I'd say aim for the weak spots anyway. It'd be better if Hermione and Mandy can drop them in a single shot."

"We will," Mandy promised. "We've been really excelling at target practice." Hermione nodded and Harry smiled. No one had expected Hermione to be a good shot. She'd certainly proved otherwise. The pride Harry felt for her ability was probably comparable to how she felt when he did well on a test or essay, and that realization kept him smiling even as she surpassed him in firearms training.

Dean then directed them into position, "I think we should split into two teams. Harry, Terry, Dennis go one way while Wayne, Colin, Justin, and myself go the other. Harry's the best shot out of all of us and I'm not sure how much time I'll spend not looking over the map and directing all of you."

"If we could get the map to work to cover our enemies in red you could stay back and just guide everyone through," Wayne pointed out, "but I'm with Hermione. We won't always be able to scout in advance. I think we have more practical things to work on."

"Let's put it to a vote," Colin said, "All in favor of not pursuing the maps and working instead on magically improving our equipment raise your hands." Every hand was raised, including Dean, and they began planning where the two teams would enter the area and their route.

* * *

Hermione talked to Dean privately while the others got ready for the mission, "Dean, I think we could use a third sniper. You'd be a good choice, because height would improve your ability to plan and guide people. And if you were with Mandy or I, or both, we could cover your pauses to determine plans."

"That makes perfect sense actually," Dean smiled, "I wonder if our scopes could highlight enemies in red…"

"If we keyed the spell to the 9 of us it would be simple enough to turn everyone else red but then we run the risk of hurting bystanders. We could talk about it with the older agents, see if they could help us with it. They might even have better ideas," Hermione said.

"I'm not so sure about that last part," Dean chuckled, "but I'm willing to see about it. I might need help with the rifle though. It's so far not been my strong suit."

Hermione playfully pushed him, "Well so long as you don't mind being taught by a girl I think we can help you."

* * *

Harry took a deep breath and cast the muffliato charm before using the earpiece, "Hera, Ares' location, 10 o'clock."

His girlfriend's voice came over through, "Copy that."

Harry turned his head around the corner to see the agent drop, bright red paint signifying the hit. Hermione had got him in the chest. "Beautiful shot love."

"Charmer." Harry chuckled to himself as he snuck over and provided cover fire as Dennis and Terry disarmed the agent before they moved on their way.

* * *

Colin slid between two walls and narrowly escaped being seen by an agent, who continued on their way before he slid out and fired, dropping him from behind. He was then hit with a body bind and fell to the ground. He soon heard a thud which he assumed meant that someone had returned the favor to his attacker.

Now that Colin was gone the group that was now three crept carefully. "What do you see Artemis?"

"Forward fifty meters, to your right, 2 o'clock," came her response. The three boys moved slowly and suddenly heard a thud behind them. They saw an agent collapse. They were then surrounded.

Mandy cursed softly. Four boys were down, leaving just Harry's group and herself and Hermione. "Ares? Apollo and company are down. It's all you babe."

"The vote of confidence is appreciated," Harry said to his girlfriend, "Guide us and provide cover fire."

"Oh no you have to do this on your own. In a full-on battle we'd be too busy taking out others to guide you. We're to support you, not be your compass."

"Lecture me later love."

"Just because you're named after a god doesn't mean you have to get a head the size of one." Mandy giggled next to her while the two boys with Harry were barely suppressing their own chuckles. Their banter was proving to be quite humorous for all involved parties.

Harry, Terry, and Dennis moved cautiously and Hermione and Mandy warned them if they were in danger. Twice the girls saved them from being caught. "Ares there are three coming up behind you with two ahead."

"Artemis, Hera, cover our front, we'll take out the trio."

"Copy that," Mandy responded. "On our count. Three."

"Two."

"One." The action was quick and immediate. Harry and the other boys turned and fired, while they heard the sounds of paint hitting the duo that was now behind them.

"Time!" Everyone got up and the girls exited their hiding spot, heading down to the others.

"You all did well for your first real practice mission," Katherine said, walking to them, "Now let's go sit down and go over your failures and your successes. Then you'll all be dismissed to shower and eat."

* * *

Once they were back in a room at the base they all sat down and Katherine asked, "First, your snipers were brilliant. My team couldn't find them and their one shot takedowns were impressive. Now, how do you all think you did?"

"I got too far ahead of my team and didn't pay attention to my surroundings. I took one down, yes, but then I was out," Colin said.

"We needed someone covering the tactical side better," Harry said, "once Dean was down we felt lost. And Hermione was right, we can't depend on her and Mandy to guide us. They can alert us to dangers we can't see but they can't do the whole thing."

"Hermione told me before the mission that I should be a sniper so that I would have a better view of everything. I agree with her, plus then the girls could be in different positions while I stayed with one to prioritize tactical movements," Dean said, "We relied too much on the map too, when we already knew it wouldn't be all that useful since it couldn't locate our enemies."

Katherine nodded, "All good points. Miss Granger you might one day have my job at the rate you're going."

Hermione smiled at her, "Thank you Chief. I noticed that the boys didn't pay attention to what was behind them very much, and they relied heavily on Mandy and me to keep them safe."

"Habits we will have to break. I think we'll break up your training. I have some expert snipers, trained in the military, who can work with Hermione, Mandy, and Dean. I also think Colin and Dennis need more training in scouting. The five of you will get specialized training. The rest of you will also get some from SWAT teams and some military personnel. I understand you have requests for items? My research and development team is always interested."

Justin quickly summarized the items they wanted and Katherine was impressed, "The scopes that can see through disillusionment charms and invisibility cloaks would be dead useful. I'll have the team work on it immediately. Harry I would like to see your father's book about those maps please. I think we could tweak them to be of more use to Dean. Maybe with a holographic spell? It would be in 3D and different colors indicate different categories of people."

None of them had even thought about that, and now realized that was a much better option. "Sure it's in my bedroom. I'll have Mark or Grant deliver it later," Harry nodded.

"I think we could make contacts for most of you to use to see through the cloaks and charms. It wouldn't work for the snipers, but it would benefit the rest of you greatly. And the telescoping sunglasses, Dennis and Colin, I think we can make easily."

Terry asked, "Do you think we messed anything else up?"

"For your first task, you all did very well. But the fact you couldn't be killed made you reckless at times. I like that Mr. Potter's group disarmed the people they and the snipers brought down. Mr. Thomas' group did not do that and that could have caused problems. Even if your opponent is dead, someone else could summon their wand to use to attack you."

"I didn't even think of that," Dean frowned. "Sorry guys."

"We all made mistakes," Harry reminded him, "I let my team get surrounded and had to have my girlfriend get us out of it."

"You're welcome by the way," Hermione said, smirking at him. Everyone laughed and they were then dismissed.

Katherine Vance smiled as they left. She liked these young folk. They were strong, creative, and dangerous. A wonderful combination, in her mind. The humility they had was also impressive. They'd actually done better than many trainees almost a decade their senior did. She wondered if she could convince all nine of them to stay after everything. She walked to the floo to return to her office. Those teens would be an asset to her agency.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was not having a good day. First were the letters from 9 students withdrawing from Hogwarts. The Muggleborn ones he didn't care aboutbut he did care about Harry Potter. The boy was not allowed to leave Hogwarts. Unfortunately Fawkes couldn't locate him and when Albus demanded the bird find Harry the phoenix had simply flown away. At first he thought the bird was doing his bidding but the phoenix never returned.

Then things had taken a turn for the worse. He'd managed to keep Harry's disappearance secret from most people. He'd assured others that Harry would be on the train. He sighed. Molly Weasley would be sending him a howler over this, no doubt. He knew of Ginevra's designs on the boy, but he'd never tell her they couldn't come to pass because he'd be dead before his seventeenth birthday.

Now the talk of the school was that Harry Potter had vanished along with Granger. He knew the rumor mill would soon begin and he was not prepared for the thoughts that Harry Potter might be dead. With his tracking things on the boy all no longer working Albus was beginning to wonder if maybe Harry really was dead. The letter oddly offered hope. At least the lad was alive. Albus would just have to explain to him that the Greater Good would always come before any one person's life. If he could find the boy. That was proving difficult.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore's mood was not improved the next day when the Daily Prophet arrived. If anything it sunk even worse. The headline was practically taunting him:

_**Harry Potter Quits Wizarding World!**_

_ In a letter written to the Daily Prophet Harry Potter has disavowed his heritage, mocked those in power, and states that he has left the magical world for good:_

_ Dear Wizards and Witches of Britain-_

_ I'm done. Finished. You all can save your own arses. I have so many grievances with your stupid, incompetent, ignorant society I don't know where to start. Fortunately I have my one true best friend, Hermione Granger, by my side and she has a way with words. She's helped me put my thoughts onto paper._

_ First, the prejudice and outright blood bigotry. Why are no department heads in the Ministry of Magic muggleborn or half-bloods? Why do you think so lowly of a species you demand guard your gold and treasures? In the non-magical world, we're taught as children to be respectful to people. In the magical world, you're taught as children that purebloods are the only ones worthy of respect and others should respect YOU while you treat everyone like dog shite on your shoe._

_ Second, sheeple syndrome. Do any of you think for yourselves or are you too inbred to even have that cognitive ability anymore? Although, you can't carry out your basic premises of being a pureblood, like "bowing down to no one" so I guess it's unfair of us to expect much. What do you call kissing Tom Marvolo Riddle's robes? I call it bowing down like the slaves to authority you all are. I'm sure there will be some sputtering and some rage over purebloods kissing a half-blood's robes and worshiping him like he's a god and you're his desperate followers who want said god to be happy. The pureblood motto should be, "Follow the voice that bleats the loudest."_

_ Third, you're thieves. Imagine my surprise when the Boy-Who-Lived's vaults were being emptied by one Albus Dumbledore and used to fund his war against Captain No-Nose, aka Tom Riddle aka 'Lord' Voldemort through his Order of the Pretenders. I'm sure you're all well aware of a prophecy of me defeating said Dark Lord. Well, you're all on your own! I'm not helping you._

_ Now, let's get to Albus Dumbledore. He's the source of many of my problems. Aside from stealing from me, Dumbledore shoved me into an abusive, magic-hating home to be beaten and tortured for 11 years. He paid people to be my friends when I arrived at Hogwarts, and even set a girl on me to keep me from Hermione. He's also promised me to Ginny Weasley. An interesting fact since he clearly plans for me to be dead the sooner the better. After all, 'neither can live while the other survives'. Although, Ginny, you would have a hard time keeping me from Hermione just like Dumbledore has so I would assume you have love potions carefully stored in your trunk to use on me. It's the only way I'd ever be with a greedy little trollop like you._

_ As for the rest of you, kindly sod off. I'm gone. I won't be saving a society that treats my wonderful girlfriend like she's not worthy of living. You're all always waiting to be saved. Get off your arses and save yourselves. I'm not going to. Dumbledore's out for his own ends too. He could have killed Tom Riddle before. He didn't because he thought he could be 'redeemed'. Still think he's redeemable, Albus?_

_ You've all betrayed me for the last time. You can't decide if I'm the next Dark Lord or your savior. You can't decide if I'm a little boy that tells lies or an honest young man who's lived through horrors that would turn your stomach. You still aren't sure if I'm mentally unstable or your only hope. Through everything, one person has stood by my side and your society treats her like dirt. So we say farewell as we escape to live our own happily ever after together in the non-magical world. I'd say enjoy killing each other but Albus Steals-From-Children doesn't approve of killing so that means the side that is against Voldemort will capture people only for them to be freed by their master like the little slaves they are. Make sure to be an extra good little slave, Draco Malfoy. If you bend a little lower and kiss a little higher maybe you'll get more praise from your master. A good slave can only hope, right?_

Albus put his head in his hands. No this was without a doubt not going to be a good day. Not in the least.

* * *

**Author's request- Does anyone know the name of a story that has a scene in which Ginny and Ron are sitting on the train alone and Malfoy comes in taunting that Potter isn't on the train and won't be at Hogwarts and Ginny is convinced that Harry will be at the castle as she prepares to sink her hooks into him? I am looking through all of my favorites trying to find it but I want to read that scene again. It just is a really good one. Harry and Hermione are elsewhere and Ron mentions something about Malfoy's daddy being in jail after their trip to the Ministry which places it at the end of fifth year/entering sixth year only for Malfoy to say his father was under the Imperius curse. This is bugging the hell out of me. Goes without saying it's a Harry/Hermione fic.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- Hey thanks to those that figured out the story I was referring to. The person who answered was anonymous, so if they're reading this, Thank you! The story is actually one that inspired this one- "Harry Potter and the RAF". How did I miss that? I don't know. **

**This chapter has alot of time jumping, I tried to make it as clear as possible. I wanted to cover fallout in the days and weeks after the letter is published all the way past the 9 finishing their training, taking us a year from where the story started. **

**Oh the [*] symbol indicates a name suggested by bookaddict19. Thank you for your ideas, they made me laugh. **

* * *

The immediate fallout from Harry's letter was clear. Muggleborns soon began to withdraw from Hogwarts and leave as the students realized that Harry, Hermione, and the others that had left had the right idea. Purebloods were enraged and took out their rage on students of 'lesser' blood status, speeding up this exodus.

The number of howlers Dumbledore received was so great that the house elves who normally received them refused to take anymore. For the next two weeks he was screamed at every morning and evening. This too added to the exodus. Half-bloods also began to leave. They weren't stupid. If the muggleborns were gone then the half-bloods would be next on the hitlist for the blood purists. With Dumbledore just focused on Potter, and his Order focused only on themselves and their sudden poverty, those not involved on either side were getting nervous.

* * *

"I don't know," Harry frowned, "while I appreciate the offer from Bill, I don't trust any Weasleys. And I don't think I ever will again."

"That is understandable," Ragnok nodded, "like I said, it is your decision. If you say no we'll send them to France."

Harry looked at Hermione, "Harry it's okay to not trust him. I don't either. But I don't think they're our enemies. The rest of the Weasleys, minus Charlie, they're definitely enemies. The whole bloody Order of the Lame Ducks* and Twinklebore* are really no different than Moldywart; it's only their methods. At least the latter doesn't take the moral high ground."

"They can't come here and I can't trust them. But I appreciate him wanting to make right the sins of his parents," Harry said.

Katherine and Ragnok both nodded in understanding. They couldn't fault Harry's lack of trust for anything from the magical world. Ragnok often thought that Harry trusted the goblins only because they'd destroyed so many horcruxes, including the one trapped within his head. He understood that. Actually, it made him respect the young man even more. Trust had to be earned and too many people had violated Harry's. Only Hermione had Harry's complete trust and she'd certainly earned it.

* * *

For the next six months the 9 teens studied and trained hard, improving their skills while also having fun. The goblins gave them updates every week about the situation in the magical world so that they were aware. The response after Harry's letter was carefully watched by everyone to see how things went. Those fellow muggleborns were offered help out of the country if they asked for it and the goblins even arranged for them to be schooled in Germany, France, Italy, and Spain if they wanted a transfer. They did this at cost, with Harry paying a portion of the bill himself.

Bill and Fleur were in charge of the French relocations, which seemed to greatly ease the guilt from Bill's shoulders according to Griphook. One thing, though, had confused Harry. So he'd asked Griphook, "You found a ton of the money taken from my vault in a secret vault the Weasleys had. Why keep it and not spend it?"

Griphook had smiled and explained, "Molly Weasley probably wanted to spend it, but for a poor family such as hers to suddenly splurge on new clothes for the children or new schoolbooks would be highly suspicious. People would wonder where she got the money and Arthur's job would not be the answer." That had made sense to Harry, and he let the matter go.

* * *

As time wore on they all expected the strike to be soon. And it was. In April Azkaban had a massive breakout. Griphook had come to give Hermione the balance on 'her' vaults and go over some things with the couple and informed them of the news, "There are reports that the dark lord is seeking to take on the Ministry."

"What about Dumb-ass-bore?" Harry asked. The goblin and Hermione both snickered at the name.

Griphook answered, "There are rumors that he is becoming senile. Others say he's still searching for Harry Potter. According to our resources around the world he is looking in all the other wizarding communities for you."

"Well that's where Dumbledore would hide so why not?" Hermione asked. "He's supposed to be a great wizard but like so many others the old fart is completely dependent on his magic. He can't envision life without it so he thinks Harry is the same."

"Aside from the contraception charm," Harry grinned at Hermione, "we don't use magic very often." Hermione smacked him on the back of the head for that remark.

"Regardless," Griphook shook his head. He liked these two very much. "Regardless the old coot doesn't seem to be actually doing much in the war."

"Of course not he's probably too busy trying to 'redeem' all the 'lost souls' and guide them back to the 'light'."

Harry nodded in agreement with his girlfriend's words. "The ministry?"

"Not doing much better. They're proactive but they have lost many people. It's only getting worse for those caught in the middle or those that despise Voldemort."

Hermione frowned, "We made it clear. We're not hunting him. When he tries to attack a non-magical target, we'll talk about it." That had been a shock. They'd all expected Voldemort to go after the non-magical world sooner. The fact that he hadn't so far was a big surprise to them all.

* * *

Harry woke up and looked at the clock. Still early, fortunately. And to boot today was the day that Hermione had come to his rescue last year. He smiled as he realized it was their anniversary, "Happy anniversary," he leaned down and kissed her on the lips gently.

"Happy anniversary love," she pulled him on top of her, "We should celebrate."

His hands moved over her nude form before he nodded and dipped his head, his mouth moving to her neck, "I'm not going to argue against that," Harry muttered, his lover giggling before moaning as his tongue moved over her skin.

* * *

Eventually the couple showered and headed down for breakfast. Knowing smiles were all around and they rolled their eyes, "We're not ashamed you know."

"Yeah and you don't blush as easily as you used to either," Wayne pouted.

Harry smirked and stuck his tongue out at his friend, "That's your fault. You built up our tolerance."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Don't give them something to strive for Harry."

"The chief came by earlier," Mandy said, "We have a final test mission before she puts us into active duty."

"Is it today?"

"It's a nighttime mission so it'll be tonight," Dennis said. "She gave us the parameters but we don't get to scout it beforehand."

"How many enemies?"

"Thirty," Dean said, "wands only, since that's what we'd be up against. She said that it was a simulation of Oxford Street so there will be innocents involved."

They all put their heads down and looked over the maps of Oxford Street. With so many shoppers out and about that would be a prime target for Death Eaters and it made sense that they'd try to attack there. Dean quickly pointed out the three structures perfect for himself and the girls to be located to take out targets.

* * *

Hermione, Dean, and Mandy got on location early and, garbed in all black with their magical earpieces and duffle bags containing their broken down rifles, made their way up to their locations. Hermione put her rifle together easily. While she didn't mind using the paintball rifle again, she preferred her rifle. It was sexier, in her eyes. She tapped her ear once before speaking, "Hera is go."

"Artemis is go," Mandy's voice came through.

"Apollo is go," Dean said. "Ares' team should arrive in under five. Hades' team will be right after."

"Copy that," Hermione set her scope up, "thus far it's pretty quiet."

"But plenty of innocents," Mandy said. Knowing her so well, Hermione could hear the frown in her voice.

"Hera do you copy? Ares has arrived."

"Copy that love," Hermione said, smiling when she heard his voice.

Harry smiled before looking around, "No signs of trouble yet?"

"Expected to happen shortly," Dean answered. Dean was cut off as they heard an explosion. Hermione's scope zoomed in at her will and she quickly saw the black robed, mask-wearing enemies. She heard Dean guide the team while she and Mandy swiftly took out four of them.

"I love it when you pull off a one-shot takedown," Harry said through the earpiece.

"Show me later," Hermione smiled.

Harry just nodded and guided the innocents into one of the buildings while Colin cast a few wards to keep them relatively safe. Terry provided cover fire, taking down another two enemies as Harry and Colin got the innocents out of the way.

Justin's group, much like Harry's, was taking the innocents out of the way while covering them. Hermione, Dean, and Mandy took out plenty of Death Eaters as the six on the ground began to move in formation, effectively dodging spells and hexes while they returned fire, disabling or 'killing' their targets.

It took less time than anyone would have expected before all of their targets were down. Katherine appeared and smiled at them, "Congratulations. You've all passed." Hermione and the others soon appeared and Katherine nodded her head, "That was well done. There was minimal damage to civilians and you all worked smoothly as a unit."

"Thanks," Harry smiled and slid an arm around his girlfriend. "So are we clear for fieldwork now?"

"Yes you are."

* * *

Two weeks later Ragnok sat all nine down to give them an update. Dumbledore was still trying to switch Malfoy's allegiance despite the boy trying three times, unsuccessfully, to kill the headmaster the previous year. There was, according to the goblins' source (Terry suspected Flitwick was the source but they all knew the goblins would never confirm it), a rumor that Dumbledore wanted to make Malfoy head boy. With Harry's financial assistance new Muggleborn students were being sent abroad when they entered Gringotts, the goblins finding them with help from their secret source inside Hogwarts.

Dumbledore was putting more and more efforts into saving all the 'lost souls' of death eater students who had already taken the mark and killed innocents. This, according to Ragnok, was leading to even more disharmony in the Order. Harry and the others just shook their heads. Dumbledore would never change. He wanted to save everyone. They all knew this was impractical. If Harry had to choose between any Death Eater and Hermione he knew which decision he would make and he would not lose sleep over it.

"If they don't want to kill what do they intend to do with Snakezilla? Scold him? Place him in a time out? Spank him?" There were chuckles from the others but Hermione didn't stop, "It's just so stupid. They're in a war and only one side is willing to kill. That means the other side has already lost. People that rape, torture, and murder for fun are not people who can be 'saved'. How much do you want to bet that they're all just waiting for Harry to come back and save them all by some miracle that doesn't involve killing their dark lord?"

"Not taking you up on that bet," Colin said, "I bet Fumbledope expects you to sacrifice yourself for the 'greater good' Harry."

"Again not taking on that bet," Dean frowned, "I'm with Hermione and Colin. Love and grace are useful in many ways and times. War is not one of them."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Ragnok nodded his head with their observation. "I once thought I could convince you to help them. I fail to see a reason anymore. They must save themselves."

"No resistance groups beyond the Order of the Foes?"

Ragnok smiled, "There is one. It is very underground, and secret, but apparently it is led by Luna Lovegood and Susan Bones. Ms. Bones' aunt was killed a few months ago, making her an orphan. Ms. Lovegood's father was also killed. They've gathered only a small number of people but they're essentially hiding one another."

Harry looked at Hermione. Luna and Susan had never been on the list. She looked at the others, then back at Harry, "We should talk about it first. None of us lives at the DTC anymore, we all have apartments."

"Apartments in a building the agency owns," Harry smirked. "They could stay at the DTC."

"But not getting the same training we've received," Dean pointed out. "You guys are my brothers and sisters, I'd lay down my life for you. I don't think these others would do the same."

"True Dean but we all know Harry has a saving people thing," Dennis interjected. "So long as they don't know what we're up to, and don't ask us to help them save their world, I think we could consider it."

Mandy looked at Ragnok, "If you give them Denny's stipulations I would agree to getting them out of their world and hiding them."

"Me too," Wayne nodded.

"I always liked Susan," Justin said. "She's very shy and quiet."

"Make sure none of the ones they want to help are on the list," Terry said. "If they are they're on their own. We won't help them."

Ragnok nodded and said goodbye, exiting the boardroom Katherine had set aside for these visits. Harry looked at Hermione, who reached over and grabbed his hand, "We really need to curb this saving people thing."

"Maybe you should see about getting a 'pleasing Hermione' thing instead," Colin grinned. Harry looked at Hermione and wiggled his eyebrows.

Hermione stood up and pulled Harry up with her, "I approve of that idea. Let's go begin working on that." Needless to say Harry had a goofy grin and glazed over eyes the rest of the day.

* * *

**A/N2- Alot of requests for Luna and Neville. So I'm throwing you a bone and getting Luna out of danger. And Susan. And a few others. But don't expect them to be heavily involved; like Bill and Fleur they're out of harm's way but they're not going to get too involved.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- So, uh, there's alot of Dumbledore involved here. Alot of Dumbledore's motives. And some of his reasoning might not make sense, but the Dumbledore in this story has at least a touch of senility. Plus while JKR never questioned Dumbledore's sanity the old man made alot of really poor and confusing decisions in canon. I've always thought Dumbledore was at least a little senile. I've listed for your benefit who Harry took out of the wizarding world through the goblins. Those of you hoping for Neville, relax. He's safe. **

**I say this in most stories but haven't here- Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying the story. There aren't a great many 'Harry gets fed up with the wizarding world and leaves' stories, and I feel like this story takes a little something from the ones I've read and admired and moved it in a different direction. Hopefully I can inspire others as I have been inspired :-)**

**Disclaimer- I woke up this morning and my name still wasn't J.K. Rowling, I'm still a dude, and I still am not wealthy. So I don't own Harry Potter. I'm just playing with her toys for my own amusement. **

* * *

Luna Lovegood gazed around this strange new place. She didn't disagree with Harry's reasons for leaving. And she understood he would not come back. She honestly didn't blame him. But Susan, Luna, Neville, Hannah, Tracey and Daphne had been at what the goblins called the DTC for a week now and she still hadn't seen or heard from Harry. She wanted to thank him.

The whoosh of a floo caught everyone's attention. They sat up and then heard the floo again. Luna and the others moved to the room the floo was in to see Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and a whole bunch of their former classmates exiting the floo. "Hi everyone," Harry said before turning to Hermione, "how long do we have again?"

"An hour," she answered.

"Right so let's make this short and sweet," he said, rubbing his hands together, "the 9 of us work for government. We aren't living here we have our own places. We aren't going anywhere near the wizarding world don't even ask us. You're here to be safe and learn about the non-magical world. Any questions?"

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sat in his chair and looked at his plans. Why didn't everyone understand that if Tom died then all the Death Eaters would stop being so evil? Harry would fight Tom, die in the process, then a weeping Dumbledore would kill Tom himself. He would bemoan the lost innocence of Harry Potter, weep that he couldn't save Tom, and the Death Eaters would be lifted from the spell of the man they were fighting for. It was just that simple and it made perfect sense.

He got up and left, not thinking about the diary left on his desk. Fortunately an elf did. Kreacher made a copy and, still invisible, vanished from the office. Master Harry would be proud.

* * *

Everyone around the table stared at the diary, dumbfounded. It detailed the prophecy, which they all already knew, Dumbledore's plans from locking his parents' will and appointing himself guardian when his name wasn't on the list to raising Harry to walk up and let Voldemort kill him. He admitted to knowing all about the horcrux in Harry's head but never did anything to get rid of it or try to. He just assumed, like all vessels of horcruxes, that Harry would have to be destroyed. He never even tried researching for alternatives.

Then came his plans for the wizarding world. Dumbledore wouldn't kill those that were inferior to purebloods. In Harry's mind, Dumbledore's deeds were far worse. He made sure muggleborns had no representation in the government and that half-bloods made less than their pureblood counterparts. He arranged for laws to be drawn up without anyone knowing who was writing them. Things like a Muggleborn Registration Act. Hermione muttered, "Nazi Germany," when she read about it. He made sure muggleborns entered the wizarding world with no knowledge of it and that when they graduated they were stuck in the wizarding world since they couldn't prove their schooling for the past 6-7 years in the non-magical one. To boot, he prevented classes being taught that would educate Muggle-raised children about the wizarding world.

The more that they read the sicker they felt. Dumbledore intentionally kept Muggle Studies run by an inept professor so as to discourage anyone leaving the wizarding world. He made sure that no muggleborns made it onto the staff of Hogwarts. Hell, the only half-blood was Severus Snape.

Then came the revelations about Grindelwald. Dumbledore seemed to have a thing for bad boys. And like many that fall for bad boys, Dumbledore wanted to 'fix' them. He tried it with Grindelwald, he tried it with Tom, he tried it with Snape, and now with Malfoy. Harry realized that Dumbledore wasn't after sex or romance or attraction at all; he just wanted to transform them and stand back to be lauded with praise once they were fixed. Dumbledore wrote that punishing these 'bad boys' would only serve to push them further to the dark. No, you must speak softly to them and coax them back to the light. "I'd rather follow the adage speak softly and carry a big stick," Dean muttered.

The only thing that wasn't listed in the diary was why he detested muggleborns so much. Their only guess could be that Dumbledore was a blood purist, but like neo-Nazis that dressed so as to blend into society so too Dumbledore pretended to care about nonmagicals. He wrote in the book that he didn't have it in his heart to kill the basilisk their second year. It was such an old and majestic creature. He'd also known Moody wasn't really Moody in their fourth year but wanted Harry to get entered in the tournament and bring back Voldemort.

They put the book aside, asking Kreacher to store it in a safe for them, and all sat down. Beers were passed around and accepted gratefully. "I thought the conversation with Luna about how things are now was bad. This was worse."

"I am not far off from wanting revenge on the jackass. At least the Dursleys have been put away for 20 years each and Dudley is going to be forced into the military. I can't think of a worse fate for him," Hermione growled.

Harry rubbed her back, "Cleaning out dragon pens would work but I'd be afraid the dragon would eat him and get indigestion." Some chuckling was heard but everyone's faces were still grave.

"We could publish it."

"No the Dumbledore fans won't hear a negative word said about their hero," Harry shook his head, "Molly Weasley and Hagrid both revere the old coot and they're not the only ones that do. To them he can do no wrong. He's the 'leader of the light'."

"Do you think he's losing his mind?" Hermione asked. "Some of his entries…well some of those entries seem like the writings of a crazed person. Especially when he writes about saving the 'bad boys' from Voldemort's spell."

"I think the spell bit is delusional and a bit crazed, but the rest sounds like Dumbledore. One redeemed soul is worth a hundred dead innocents." Everyone nodded, grateful they'd got out when they did. Dumbledore cared more for the bad guys than the good, and that was something that everyone could see. Especially considering Snape.

* * *

Hermione snuggled into her lover, "Are you okay?"

He sighed, "I think so. I have you, our friends, a surprisingly interesting career opportunity. Before I thought my only option was death."

"Not with me around it isn't," she closed her eyes, "I just wish we could see Riddle's face if he ever attacks the non-magical world and ends up losing all of his Death Eaters."

"Why doesn't Dumbledore ever use Snape's intel? I mean, he's a spy."

"Because the Order would catch the Death Eaters and lock them up where dear old Albus can't 'save' them."

Well that was true. Depressing, and true. Harry turned onto his side and pulled her against him, "I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered, closing her eyes.

* * *

They all knew it was only a matter of time before Voldemort tried to attack the non-magical world. So MI5 was ready. They had access to information within Voldemort's camp and so it was to no one's surprise when Katherine gathered them just three days before Harry's seventeenth birthday. "Voldemort is looking to attack Regent Street at noon on Saturday."

"So much for my birthday party," Harry muttered.

"We'll make do love," Hermione promised, running a hand through his hair.

"It won't be just you 9, but we'll let you run point since you've gone against them before. Aside from your three snipers we'll have four others. There will also be a large ground crew. The local police will get everyone out of the area."

* * *

Harry fingered the ring box in his pocket. He was certain he knew the answer, but was also terrified he could be wrong. They'd lived together for over a year, she loved him, she'd never strayed from his side like almost everyone else, but for all the reasons why she'd say yes he had this sinking feeling that the answer could be no. Harry finally took a deep breath before entering their bedroom, "Hermione?"

"What is it Harry?"

"I have to ask you a really big question and I was going to do it on my birthday because your answer could be the greatest present ever but we have a mission then so I can't do it then because I want to do it now in case it all goes to hell and I really love you and I want you to know just how much you mean to me because you're the best and…"

He was cut off from his rambling by her kissing him, "Now take a deep breath, love, and ask me."

It was at that moment that Harry realized Hermione knew. Not that he was surprised; he couldn't keep much from her. They knew everything about each other. Harry pulled out the box and knelt down on the floor, looking into her eyes as he spoke, "Hermione, I love you. You mean the world to me and I desperately want to be with you for not just the rest of our lives but for all time. You would make me the happiest man in the world if you accepted me as your husband." Harry opened the box to reveal the ring and drew on his courage as he asked, "Will you marry me?"

"Yes," she breathed, pulling him to her in a fierce kiss. Harry pulled the ring out of the box and slid it onto her finger with some struggle since he didn't want to end the kiss but succeeded before she hauled him onto his feet with surprising strength and dragged him to the bed.

* * *

As Mandy and Hermione sat in the van headed to Regent Street they chatted about Harry. "I think Harry actually is coming down with 'pleasing Hermione syndrome'. He seems quite pleased to have the affliction."

"He's not the only one," Hermione giggled. "But we need to focus. Today is too important to get distracted."

"Just don't be afraid to do the banter. It eases everyone's nerves."

"Noted," Hermione looked at her friend, "I will say one thing about this operation. We're all ready."

"The silver tipped bullets for the werewolves are also a nice touch," Mandy said. They'll be down for the count even if the shot isn't life threatening." Hermione nodded. They'd thought of alot of things to combat the methods of the Death Eaters. Just yesterday they'd received word that the Ministry had fallen and Voldemort now had control. They were quite certain that the dark lord wouldn't be at the attack, though they wished he was. Like Dumbledore, he never did his dirty work directly. He always let someone else do it.

* * *

Harry Potter, covered in protective gear, looked around. They knew it would be an apparition or portkey arrival. He smiled as he heard his fiancée in his ear, "It would appear our terrorists are late."

Dean's voice caused some chuckles from the whole team, be they the 9 or older agents, "Well you know what drama queens the DE are."

"Lucius Malfoy does like to make an entrance," Harry chuckled. "I wonder if he and Snape conspired to work on that billowing robes/cape thing they do."

"Probably takes alot of work, which I wouldn't expect from someone who looks like a greasy git," Terry muttered.

The sudden appearance of the large group of Death Eaters had guns raised and aimed. "Take the first shot love."

"Such a wonderful engagement present," Hermione responded to Harry before lining up a Death Eater and dropping him.

"I love your banter," Mandy said before firing her own shot after Hermione. The two takedowns spurred the Death Eaters into action but unbeknownst to them anti-Apparition wards were in place, and with some help from Ragnok portkeys could be used to get in, but not out. The Death Eaters were now sitting ducks and didn't even know it. The ground team advanced.

"Werewolves 3 o'clock," came Mandy's voice before five agents, including Terry and Justin, opened fire. All the bullets had silver tips since they didn't know where they'd be. Dobby and Winky found so many things lost in the room of requirements when they were getting the diadem with Kreacher that they'd decided to take them to the goblins too. In exchange for the jewels, weapons, books, and other items that were found Ragnok had supplied the silver needed happily and as a trade.

All told the attack lasted less than 10 minutes. With the snipers picking off Death Eaters from above and the ground team moving in the battle was entirely onesided. While the DE were used to one sided battles, they were used to being the ones winning. This was a new experience for the ones that were living. They began ripping off masks and he smiled, "Hermione? You took down Lucius Malfoy at the start of the battle."

"Good. I hope Draco chokes on the realization that a _muggle weapon_ killed dear old daddy."

Harry looked over the bodies. They'd also taken down Snape, the 2 male Lestranges, and Greyback. The others were unrecognized by the team. "Let's send Moldyshorts a message. I want him scared. He likes to invoke fear. I'd like to cause some of it myself."

* * *

Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Fenrir Greyback, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange were all hung like scarecrows in Diagon Alley that night. They'd used so many wards they would be impossible to remove anytime soon. Tacked to Malfoy was a note that read simply: _Keep your problems in your own world. We won't be so gracious the next time. –Harry Potter_

"You're baiting them Harry."

"I am but I want to not have to worry about doing tons of these missions," Harry stretched out on the bed next to Hermione, "I meant what I said in the Prophet. I'm not bailing the wizarding world out. But that bastard killed my parents. If he steps into our world, there will be no mercy."

"I would never ask you to give him any," she settled against him and they kissed, "I love you."

"I love you too," he brushed a hair out of her eyes, "we've both killed now. Do you feel different?"

"I was sad for a little bit, until I thought about all their victims. The rapes they've committed, the fact that they think they're superior and their victims should just be grateful such wonderful purebloods are touching them…not to mention the torture and murder they've done. I felt relief then. We saved plenty of lives just by killing one."

"I agree," he nodded, kissing the top of her head, "I just think about all the people Greyback has marred and attacked…there are no regrets for killing him. He's stolen lives and would continue to do so."

They lay there in silence before Harry suddenly laughed. Hermione looked up at him, "What is it love?"

"I wonder who Draco will threaten others with now. I can just hear him, 'Wait until my master hears about this!'"

"Ah but love that would mean admitting he is a servant to the dark lord," Hermione corrected. "His pride will never permit that."


	10. Chapter 10

**Random Author Statement- Two days ago I swore to myself that I would never write a time-travel fic where something happens to Harry/Hermione (like dying) and they travel back to an earlier year at Hogwarts to redo history and do things like save Sirius, kill Weasleys and other traitors, etc. etc. Upon making that promise to myself I had an idea for one. I'm now halfway through page seven. If it were an Unbreakable Vow I'd be so fucked. **

**A/N- Anyway, this chapter is only around four pages but it's leading up to a final battle between Voldemort and the good guys so I got myself to a point where I felt comfortable with stopping before going into the mission/battle/whatever you want to call it. Also I got to write some reaction scenes which was amusing. Draco and Dumbledore's were quite fun. Well for me. Not so much fun for them. Vindictive Hermione might be my favorite Hermione. I would have written dialogue for Dumbledore but I couldn't bring myself to try and think like him. Given Albus' bouts of senility and the last time he was really in the non-magical world was in the forties I doubt he would have any clue about guns. Just thought I'd say that in case someone thinks, "Wait, AD might know about guns!"**

**P.S. the 'band-aid' line Harry says to Hermione was all me. I love stupid pick-up lines and was thrilled to get to make one up for the story. Also I frequently shortened "Death Eaters" to "DE's" just for the sake of saving time typing the damn phrase out a zillion times. So if you see 'DE' it's for Death Eater.**

* * *

When Voldemort didn't hear from the attacking group he didn't think much about it. He presumed they were having too much fun raping and torturing the stupid muggles. So when they weren't there the next morning either again he didn't think much of it. But then he received word from Dolohov that there were disturbances in the Alley. He sent Pettigrew to investigate.

Pettigrew returned but not with good news, "M-m-my Lord…Th-th-they're…they're dead."

"Who is dead?"

"S-Snape, L-Lucius, and the L-L-L-Lestrange men."

Voldemort's eyes flashed with rage, "CRUCIO!" Pettigrew fell to the ground, his body convulsing as he was hit with searing waves of pain. Voldemort held it for five minutes, "I want to see it. Legilimens!" Inside the memory Voldemort gazed at some of his best Death Eaters. They were strung up and hanging about like scarecrows. There were holes in their bodies and they were still in their Death Eater robes. Some of the bodies had more holes than others though Malfoy only had one over his heart. He realized that there was a piece of paper on Malfoy and moved close to read it.

He exited the memory enraged. "POTTER! What magic is this? I want research done on the spells he used! And get their bodies down!" The Death Eaters all fled from his presence. Never get near a seriously angry dark lord. It was very bad for your health.

* * *

Molly Weasley had been out shopping for the new school year with her daughter and youngest son when she saw the dead Death Eaters. They were in the middle of the Alley, after all, and rather hard to miss. "Oh my word," she gasped. Ron's eyes bulged out at the image presented to him.

Since the bodies were in stasis, they still appeared to be freshly killed. When Harry told the goblins what he wanted to do they'd laughed and offered suggestions. Pulling anything over on the pureblood wizards was their idea of fun entertainment. And from Gringotts they could watch the wizards' expressions. They'd promised to give MI5 copies of their memories of the reactions, and they were also watching the newspapers for reports about the newest installations of Diagon Alley. Harry wanted them to get the message that you do not cross him. It was clear to see that for the many, that message was received.

* * *

Harry Potter was happy. Hermione was his fiancée, her goal of removing his 'saving people syndrome' and replacing it with 'pleasing Hermione syndrome' had been a success, and Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape were dead. He partly hoped that Draco and Pettigrew were next. Or maybe Voldemort would be angry and kill Pettigrew for him. That'd be nice. All in all, his life was pretty great. He wished Voldemort was dead so that that threat wasn't hanging over him but other than that Harry Potter was happier than he'd ever been before.

Hermione stretched and he smiled, his hand gently caressing the side of her breast, "Good morning love," she opened her eyes and pulled him in for a kiss, "you okay?"

"Feeling just fine," he said, shifting to sit up and yawning, "I was just admiring you."

She rolled her eyes and sat up, kissing his cheek, "No nightmares?"

"I think your arms are the ultimate band-aid. They just make everything better." Hermione feigned gagging noises and he laughed, "Okay yes that was a little thick. I suppose you're going to tell Mandy and the others?"

"Oh yes," she promised, "that was so ridiculous it deserves to be spread so you can be teased."

* * *

He probably would have been teased if everyone wasn't more interested in seeing the goblin's memories of various DE's trying to remove the bodies to no avail. It was actually funny to see them all blasted across the alley. Harry was reminded of those funny video shows; this one was just more gruesome in nature. "It's been five days and no attack. Think he learned his lesson?"

"I doubt it," Katherine said, "I think he is trying to regroup his forces. You took down 4 of his top Death Eaters; that was always going to cripple him."

"There can't be many top ones left," Hermione nodded. "Lucius was practically his right hand man."

This was understood and they all resumed watching the memories. The goblins had plenty of them. Harry smirked seeing Ron puke when he saw them before speaking, "I bet Dumbledore is weeping for his 'spy'."

* * *

Harry Potter would have won that bet. Albus Dumbledore couldn't leave the castle, not with Voldemort in control of the ministry, but he saw the pictures in the Prophet. The sight of a very dead Severus Snape on a post had tears coming to the old man's eyes. Severus was such a fine young lad. With a taste for the dark side, no less, which Dumbledore had always found enticing. And now that wonderful young man was gone. The Prophet mentioned the note and that made Albus sigh. It seemed Harry had gone dark, murdering his enemies and doing so in a violent, barbaric ritual of dark magic of some kind. And these were men who could have been redeemed! Albus lowered his head. At least he still had Draco.

* * *

Saying that Draco Malfoy was outraged was like saying the sun was hot. A gross understatement. His rage, in part, came from a letter that had been sent to him:

_Draco-_

_For all the badmouthing of muggles you've done over the years, it was a muggle method that saw your father dead before he could raise his wand. I guess, despite all those 'wait until my father hears about this' statements you've made over the years, your father was a weak little piece of shite barely worth the effort it took me to kill him. Which was just a finger pull. If the father is that easy I can't wait to do the same to the son._

_Don't worry, your time will soon come. And you won't see me before I kill you. I don't need to be invisible to sneak up on you Draco._

_-Hermione Granger_

That mudblood bitch would pay. Draco would see to that. But the problem was that he didn't know where she was. Since getting that letter Draco was beginning to have some conflicting emotions. While he wanted revenge, every time he turned a corner he was looking around for any sign of his impending death. He was terrified. There was only one mark on his father's body. Somehow the mudblood had killed his father with that mark. If she could kill a powerful wizard like his father then Draco could also be killed. He didn't like this at all. He was supposed to invoke fear, not the mudblood. He should have killed her when he had the chance.

* * *

The mudblood in question was at present at a training range with Mandy and Dean, firing into dummies. The letter she'd sent to Draco had been delivered by goblins. She'd told them what she wanted to do and paid for them to get it to him. The thought of the uppity bastard squirming in fear delighted her to no end. Luna had told them about Draco's adventures at Hogwarts. Attempted murder, assault, and rape highlighted Draco's sixth year at Hogwarts. Luna said that each time it was reported the victim was ignored and Dumbledore would just shrug and say that there was no evidence. The fact that he was now no doubt terrified of a muggleborn woman was very satisfying for everyone in the know.

"Do you think he's pissed himself yet?" Dean asked.

The girls giggled before Mandy spoke, "I wonder if he'll go to his master for protection."

"Maybe he'll go to Grandpa Albus and whine that the mean, evil mudblood is taunting him. I can be Harry's Dark Lady," Hermione smiled, "oh we're such a dastardly duo. Killing violent rapists who come to rape and kill innocent civilians; why, we should let them do just that!" Mocking Dumbledore's views had quickly become the only way to cope with having read the diary for all parties involved. It was simply too disturbing to do otherwise.

"I think Voldemort will be attacking soon. He's too egotistical to let it go."

"I look forward to it. We have house elves getting us information and the goblins have spies as well. We'll always know where and when."

"He is too dumb to grasp that the elves might not be loyal to him," Mandy nodded.

"Dumbledore and Voldemort both suffer from the delusion that people listen and obey them just because they're Dumbledore and Voldemort. This delusion is furthered by the fact that the public fears one and is intimidated and awed by the other," Dean shook his head, "at least we got all the new potential muggleborn students out of Hogwarts and to schools in Italy, Spain, and France."

* * *

-August 29, 1997-

Harry looked over the map. Their intel indicated that Voldemort was going to strike near Buckingham Palace. Harry thought this was the stupidest thing he'd ever heard. "He's desperate," Hermione reminded him.

"Yeah but that desperate?" Harry shook his head, "The queen has magical and non-magical guards roaming the grounds. Only an idiot would try to attack. Riddle is supposed to be bright."

"We took out alot of his people love. He doesn't have the ones that offered strategy anymore."

He mulled that over as he sat down in his chair. That was certainly true. "I just don't think we should underestimate him."

"We're not," Dean said, "but our intel is good, Harry."

"I know it just feels too easy."

Colin looked carefully at the intel, "Maybe Harry has a point. We have a large number of people. If we can coordinate with local anti-terror teams then we'd be set. Mandy, Wayne, and Dennis can take the Palace, the rest of us can head to a different location."

"Downing Street," Justin said. "The Queen and the PM are the biggest targets. I would bet that he would deploy his forces to those two locations."

"Even if he took out Her Majesty, the PM would be a problem. Riddle understands the monarchy and the parliament, at least at a basic level."

"We need a skeleton crew at Downing Street, but a powerful one. Hermione, Harry, and Justin. Dean, Terry, and Colin can go to the Palace of Westminster for Parliament. This is Voldemort's last hurrah. If we see the bastard, we have to get Harry there. And kill that blasted snake the minute you see it," Wayne looked at the others, "how's that Harry?"

"I feel at ease now," he said. "I don't see him going after civilians again, I agree. I think he'd aim for a big symbol of Britain. Buckingham is the obvious one but Downing Street seems the most likely target for Voldemort to be at. If he kills the PM he can get to Buckingham to get the throne."

Everyone agreed with this new plan and the rest of their division of MI5 began to organize the plans. While there would be multiple snipers, they'd be following the lead of the teen in the area. When they went to bed that night there was a good feeling amongst all the agents, be they a teenager or an adult. They would certainly be relying on local anti-terror teams from the police departments in some ways, but they were ready.

* * *

"Draco Malfoy you _will_ go on the mission."

Said young man was not far from pissing his pants at this point in terror, "B-but the mudblood bitch could be waiting to kill me!"

"If you do not go I will kill you," Voldemort growled. "Your father has failed me, I shouldn't be surprised the son is just as pathetic. Perhaps I should just take care of that myself." Draco whimpered in response before being hit with a Cruciatus. Ignoring Draco's pleas Voldemort looked at Bellatrix, "First I take Downing Street, then I take Buckingham. But with attacks at both places they won't know where to go. Their forces must be smaller after that attack from my strongest Death Eaters."

Voldemort had no way of knowing that his DE's had never got a spell off, but had he known he probably wouldn't have believed it anyway. He couldn't recall non-magical weaponry but they couldn't do much, could they? Nagini would be by his side tomorrow. He wanted his familiar at his side as he claimed the throne. First England, then the world would bow before him.

* * *

Dobby silently popped out of Malfoy Manor. Apparently Dumbledore wasn't the only delusional enemy of Master Harry Potter. At least his family and new friends had already suspected an attack at 10 Downing Street. Poor Voldemort. He wouldn't know what hit him. He wondered if he and Kreacher would be allowed to kill the snake. Mistress Hermione already claimed Draco and Master Harry would have old No-Nose…surely Dobby and Kreacher could take out the snake? He'd have to ask Master Harry about it.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- I wrote this entire chapter yesterday. I had to gather my thoughts and make sure I accomplished what I wanted to. The story is reaching its end. It's actually gone amazingly well so I'm pretty pleased. I have artist syndrome typically where I hate whatever I do and want to destroy it once I create it but this one I'm content with. Expect an epilogue but this marks the end of the story. **

**I got many requests/demands that Dobby and Kreacher kill Nagini. You won't be disappointed, though I don't write how they do it. Use your imaginations to see two house elves slaughtering a snake lol. It certainly makes me chuckle imagining Dobby and Kreacher in riot squad gear with their daggers going after a huge snake. ****Any Transformers fans might recognize a certain phrase ;-)**

* * *

Hermione Granger settled into her spot and checked her scope before tapping her ear, "How are you doing love?"

"Nervous. Kreacher and Dobby are excited though."

"Well they haven't been able to stop any of the other horcruxes. They get to kill this one. Can you imagine them wielding the sword of Gryffindor? It's much bigger than them." Her chuckle came through and Harry smiled. That was an amusing image in his head. That helped calm him somewhat.

"Thanks for that."

"Anything for you."

Harry, disillusioned near the door of 10 Downing Street, looked out at the empty street. "In twenty minutes or so this street will be covered in blood."

"Good. So we're agreed that insignificant DE's will be at the other two places, yes?"

"Which means we're the ones in charge. I like Dean, and I don't doubt his abilities, but I still think the PM is where he'd go before the Queen. Once Voldy has the throne he's not getting off of it."

"I agree." Harry smiled. When Hermione had heard Harry's reasoning for Downing Street being the largest target she'd agreed with him immediately. Dean and many others had indicated that Buckingham was calling to Riddle more than anything else but Harry was certain Riddle would be at Downing Street. He was glad he was here with Hermione and Justin. The quiet Hufflepuff was clearly only quiet at Hogwarts. Harry liked hanging around him now. All of them took their training seriously; Dean more than anyone else which had surprised everyone. Harry, just relieved to not be in the spotlight, had gladly let Dean take the role of coordinator and strategist. That had never been Harry's strong suit anyway. But sometimes Harry thought Dean was thinking wrong. Voldemort didn't think like a non-magical terrorist. Voldemort wasn't trying to scare people or incite panic. He was looking to win. This was less about terrorism and more about winning a war. Some of them just forgot that, what with their training and all.

Harry and Hermione were well coordinated with one another, and Harry realized that their relationship from the time he was eleven to now had led to that. All of their friends teased them that they worked well with one another because of their romantic relationship but Harry thought back to third year when they freed Sirius and Buckbeak; they'd trusted each other then with barely any communication. It wasn't that they were in love, it was that they had always just fit well together. The thought made him smile. "Apollo here. Our strike team is in place," Dean's voice in his ear had Harry taking a deep breath. It was time.

Mandy's voice came next, "Artemis here; we're ready."

Finally came Hermione, "Hera here, copy that. Ready and in position. Don't let them get a spell off. They will be shooting to kill."

"Copy that," came Dean and Mandy's voices. Harry closed his eyes and found his calm. Hermione had insisted on him meditating with her since he got anxious on missions. He'd obeyed her and it had in fact helped. Hermione never said 'I told you so', though, and he was grateful for that.

"Harry I love you," Hermione whispered.

He smiled and spoke, "I love you Hermione. We'll survive."

"You're on the front lines. Promise me you'll not make any grand speeches or taunt him. Kill him and get it over with."

"I'm not about to pull a Dumbledore," he promised, lifting his assault rifle, "and I'm not leaving you. Remember, we have a wedding to plan and a honeymoon to go on."

"Oh that's not something I'm likely to forget my love," Hermione teased him. Harry grinned.

* * *

Kreacher and Dobby stood near Harry, excited for their opportunity to fight alongside their master. Both wore special bulletproof vests and helmets to protect them, and Ragnok had offered them smaller goblin blades imbibed with basilisk venom to attack the snake. They'd accepted them. Neither one thought they could wield the sword of Gryffindor properly. The normally hyper Dobby was calm as he focused on helping his master.

Hermione began looking along the street. Any minute now it would begin. She saw movement and moved to look through the scope which automatically tightened its focus. "Ares, love, to your right about halfway down the street."

Harry looked, "I see him. Got a plan oh beautiful Hera?"

"Always do. Autobots, transform and roll out!" With Hermione's passphrase being given the goblins put up the wards to prevent apparition and portkeys. Their speed at those wards astounded Harry, but he was glad they were good at it. With civilians evacuated from the area and PM in a safe house it was now time to do what the wizards had been unable to because of their fear and ignorance.

Hermione struck first. The bullet between Draco Malfoy's eyes did not detract from the obvious fear on his face. Harry realized Hermione had a silencer on her gun. He usually heard at least a faint noise. He nodded to Dobby and Kreacher and they popped away to kill the snake as Hermione informed them where it was before she resumed fire, taking out Dolohov and Bellatrix with a single bullet. "Beautiful shot love."

"Keep it up I'm going to think that's my codename," she teased. Harry moved into position and waited for Hermione to give the go ahead to kill Voldemort. He didn't have long to wait as Hermione called through, "Medusa is down, Medusa is down. Fire when ready Ares."

Harry grinned and removed the disillusionment before calling out, "Hey Tommy boy!" The dark lord turned and Harry opened fire. It had been only five minutes from the time Draco had fallen to Voldemort being filled with bullets.

* * *

The minute Draco fell Voldemort turned to stare at the dead body before looking around. He couldn't see anyone that could have killed him. The DE's all looked around, wands drawn. This was supposed to be easier. Muggles were supposed to be defenseless. They were inferior to wizards. Then Bellatrix and Dolohov fell. With the fall of two of the worst DE's the others began to panic. Apparition was quickly recognized as impossible and so they began to run. So distracted by his followers and unable to see who was attacking them he didn't even notice that Nagini fell. His attention was on the rapidly dropping Death Eaters that were with him. Even the werewolves were falling. He heard Potter and turned to see him holding some metal thing before Lord Voldemort died for the last time. His last thoughts were of revenge when he returned through his horcruxes. He would be very disappointed when he realized he no longer had any.

* * *

With Voldemort gone the other DE's began running back up the street. They didn't get far. With Hermione and the other snipers taking them out from above and Harry and the others taking them out from the street again it was a completely one-sided battle. When they finished Kreacher and Dobby reappeared, both looking very proud of themselves, "We dids it!" They cheered, jumping up and down in joy. Harry grinned and hugged them both before looking to see Hermione exiting the building she'd previously been staked out in.

He moved to her quickly and kissed her, "One down. Think we'll have to get another?"

"Only if he's dumb enough to come after us," Hermione answered, "should we go see if the others need help?"

"They have to pull the wards down first. Also we have work to do here. They'll be fine," Harry said. They changed the frequency to hear the others and could hear that Mandy's group, at Parliament, was proving to be just hanging around. Buckingham Palace, on the other hand, had quite the battle going on. Harry would have been there immediately just a year and a half ago. Now, though, Harry had to make sure that the bodies were safe to be transported. Since they were ignored the first time, they were going to make a point this time. He couldn't wait to terrify the lazy ass bastards. He'd need Hermione's help on another letter to the editor.

* * *

-The Next Day-

_**Harry Potter Kills Dark Lord!**_

_Below is a letter to the editor from the Man-Who-Conquered-Darkness:_

_To the Wizarding World-_

_ Well I did it. I killed Voldemort. With help from Gringotts' goblins to destroy the devices he'd created to stay alive and two house elves who killed his snake Tom Riddle lost his immortality. Tom seemed to think that he could go after the non-magical world as easily as he did the wizarding world. Unfortunately for him, non-magicals don't roll over and take it. They stand and fight. And we all stood and fought. We, agents of Her Majesty's government, protected our Prime Minister and our Queen._

_ I want to make this clear. I did not do this to help any of you. I could care less about your bigoted, backwards world. I did this to protect my country and my Queen. If Voldemort had been content to rule over just the wizarding world I would never have killed him. His greed and thirst for power have cost him his life._

_ You all are content to sit back and let others fight your battles for you. Unfortunately so many of you do this that no one is left to stand up against the darkness. Up until today the goblins have held off from pursuing the ongoing thefts from my account. No longer. Today every thief will be arrested and charged in goblin courts under goblin laws. This is all for the best, really, since your government is still full of Death Eaters even though I slaughtered their master._

_ I can already tell you how this will go. Some will claim I'm a dark lord, others that I'm their savior. I'm not returning to the magical world. You can shove your awards and praises and howlers up your arses. Hermione and I are looking forward to just enjoying being a young couple and going on dates and vacations together. Now then. I have some advice for all of you. Leave. Me. Alone. _

_-Harry Potter_

_The bodies of the dark lord and many Death Eaters were found outside the Ministry of Magic early this morning. The Dark Lord himself is currently strung up in the Alley hanging from a gallows. His Death Eaters are all on poles like scarecrows, placed in a line from one end of the Alley to the other. It is unknown what caused the deaths of these men but one thing is for sure. No one's been able to remove any of them from their positions so far and it would appear the same holds true now._

* * *

Albus had just seen the picture of a dead Tom Riddle when three goblins entered his office, "Albus Dumbledore you are under arrest for hundreds of charges of theft, attempted line theft, kidnapping, child abuse, child neglect, bribery, misuse of funds, and letting a teenager run around with a piece of a notorious dark lord in his head."

"That last one isn't a charge."

"It is now," the goblin growled as the other two slapped magic suppression cuffs on the headmaster and took two wands and several portkeys from his person. "Planning your escape? No one escapes from goblin prisons. Stupid bastard." They exited with a defeated looking former headmaster.

* * *

When they got to the Alley Dumbledore saw members of the Order all in handcuffs. "If I could just talk to Harry I could explain everything."

"You never explained anything to him when you did talk to him, we doubt you'd start now," the goblin snarled. "Agent Potter has made his views perfectly clear. He will talk to none of you."

"Oi let go of me!" Albus looked to see Ronald Weasley also in handcuffs, "You miserable little pieces of shite get off!" His parents followed along with his sister. They weren't struggling, but they certainly weren't sad. Pure rage was apparent on Molly Weasley's face. He could see that the others were either scared, angry (though at who was a good question because many glares were being sent in Albus' direction), or had given in. When they walked past Voldemort's hanging body Albus sighed. It really was over. He had no cards left to play. He saw Draco Malfoy's body and shook his head. What a waste of a wonderful young man's life. He was so close to showing Draco the light too.

* * *

-December, 1997-

Katherine smiled at Hermione, "So you're certain you want to remain?"

"Harry and I talked about it and while we appreciate the opportunity to leave, even if it means being selectively obliviated, we'd rather stay."

"We had a feeling you would I just want you both to be sure."

"We are," she said.

"Speaking of Harry, where is he?"

"The goblins offered to show him the trials of the people who stole from him. He wanted to see Dumbledore's."

The older woman nodded, "He's a very nice young man. When is the wedding?"

"Early spring," Hermione smiled, "Harry wants us to get away for our honeymoon. I trust we can have one?"

"Of course you can," Katherine nodded, "I'll mark it down in your files. Just tell me the timeframe once you've set a date."

"We will. I suppose you'll talk to the others?"

"Everyone gets the option. There are several governmental agencies that would like you nine. It's your decision though. When you came to us you were out of options and had little in the way of choice. It was Her Majesty's request that you get the final choice. I'm personally thrilled you chose us, because I've no doubt you'll one day replace me."

"Thank you Chief," Hermione bowed her head politely before exiting the office. She had a fiancée to find.

* * *

It wasn't that she was worried about Harry. It was more that she wasn't sure why he wanted to see any of the trials at all. When she entered their apartment and saw Harry sitting on the couch she was concerned. "Harry?"

He looked up and offered her a small smile. "Dumbledore set up my parents to be killed. He made sure Sirius was imprisoned without a trial. He made sure I was abused by my relatives. He made sure that the Weasleys were the first wizard family I met at the train station." Harry stopped talking long enough to lick his lips, "But he never planned on one Hermione Jean Granger. You became my friend just because you liked me."

"And you saved me from a troll," she reminded him.

"A troll that Dumbledore planned to kill you," Harry grimaced. "He knew that Voldemort would let it in and made sure that that bathroom was sprayed with a scent that's…well it arouses them."

"But I wasn't even your friend then why would…" Hermione's eyes widened, "he thought I was a threat to his plans."

Harry just nodded and she sat next to him, "I think we would have been friends sooner if Ron hadn't been such a twisted, bullying git. All the old bastard said about it was that you were too smart for your own good. I guess he thinks killing is acceptable if he isn't directly responsible for the death. Great morals there."

"Dumbledore always seemed like a 'do as I say, not as I do' type anyway," she rested her head on his shoulder, "You okay?"

"I'm more upset that he wanted you dead than I am anything else," he squeezed her against him, "The one person who wanted me for me and he wanted you dead."

"Bumbles couldn't get rid of me, no one else will either," she kissed him, "now we need to set a wedding date. Katherine said she'd give us however long we wanted for our honeymoon off, we just have to tell her when." Harry smiled at the thought of their upcoming wedding and she knew he was fine.


	12. Chapter 12- Epilogue

**A/N- You didn't think I'd leave you without the sentences did you? Of course not! Originally I intended these paragraphs to be longer. It felt like filler so I dumped it. I hope you like how I took care of Dumbles. Took me awhile to work out the best ending for him. I mean, there are only so many ways to kill someone in a goblin mine after all. Do not worry, there is no child by the name of Albus Severus Potter in this epilogue. You're welcome.**

**Thank you for reading, this epilogue marks the end of the story. I really seem to have a thing for 12 chapter stories...**

* * *

The trials of those that stole from Harry proved to be complex. Under Veritaserum many lesser Order members expressed they didn't know where the money had come from. The cases of the Weasleys were complicated. Arthur thought that it was from Dumbledore, but Molly knew it was from Harry. She also confessed to intending to dose him with love potions to get with Ginny. Like Bill, Charlie'd had no idea the money for his schooling came from Harry. He too helped to pay off a portion of his schooling and apologized profusely in a letter he handed the goblins to send to Harry. Percy wasn't aware of the love potion but was aware of the money coming from Harry. Fred and George didn't know about the money but knew about the love potions. Ron and Ginny knew about both and Ginny's testimony was littered with derogatory things about Hermione.

The sentences were as varied as the guilt. The minimum sentence was 10 years at a goblin mine and went all the way up to life in the mine. Dumbledore, Molly, Ron, and Ginny were given the highest sentences.

Ragnok had explained to Harry that most of the sentences would have been lighter but the criminals made it worse for themselves by verbally abusing the goblins presiding over the cases and claiming wizarding superiority. Harry found that fair. Goblins also took love potions very seriously so he knew that those would be the harshest sentences, leaving him not surprised at the sentences of Molly and her two youngest. A life sentence in the goblin mines meant just that. There was no parole, no early release. Many prisoners ran into unfortunate ends with dragons or cave-ins. It was dangerous to cross the goblins. Harry was a friend of the goblin nation, as was Hermione, so the sentences were also made harsher for that.

* * *

Harry hadn't wanted to know about Lupin, but Hermione had found out anyway in case he ever did want to know. Remus Lupin felt indebted to Dumbledore, first for letting him come to school to learn and then for a job teaching. Lupin, it turned out, accepted the money because he had no other options. He didn't have much and was forced into the position. Hermione scheduled a meeting with him after his sentencing, without telling Harry. She didn't want him upset but he'd been one of her favorite professors and had to know.

Seeing the sunken cheeks of the werewolf didn't make her soften. He'd hurt her lover and Hermione took that personally. "Did you ever ask Dumbledore why you were getting paid?"

"No," he answered.

"Why?"

"Why not ask? I was embarrassed to even take the money. But I needed it. I thought I could pay Albus back but he said to not worry about it. He's always been a great leader so I thought nothing of it."

Calling Albus Dumbledore a great leader was like calling Tom Riddle a misguided man in Hermione's eyes. Her temper flared and she practically growled, "Dumbledore knew James and Lily would be attacked that night." Hermione's eyes narrowed, "Your 'great leader' let your friends die. Your 'great leader' placed their son, a baby you played with and supposedly loved, into an abusive environment. Your 'great leader' ignored the wishes of your friends and dumped my Harry on a doorstep like a bottle of milk. Your 'great leader' never checked up on him and fully expected him to be abused. He just didn't care. Why should he? He was raising Harry to die!" She felt the tears coming but didn't stop, "You never checked up on my Harry! Tell me, Remus Lupin, did you ever wonder why your 'great leader' didn't want you to tell Harry you knew his parents? You waited a long time in our third year to tell him. You never contacted him our fourth." Hermione stood up from the table, "Did you ever wonder why Albus Dumbledore didn't want you to tell Harry you knew his parents?"

Remus wouldn't look at her and just shook his head. Hermione walked to the doorway, "I know Harry won't forgive you. His trust has been violated and you were ordered to keep us apart. That hurt him more than any monetary theft ever could. I'm not seeing much difference between you and Pettigrew. Pettigrew took Harry's parents, you tried to take his future. If you ask me the latter is the worse charge." With that Hermione walked out of the room, feeling much better than when she'd entered.

* * *

The wizarding world was crippled with the imprisonment of Albus Dumbledore. Then his testimony was revealed. Most people were horrified to read about his deeds done for the supposed 'light' and not knowing who to turn to for guidance completely disintegrated their government. Luna and the others contacted Ragnok and he again contacted Harry, who agreed to put them up in a hotel until they could find jobs. Ultimately Daphne, Hannah, Susan, and Tracey all decided to go to university. Luna was too young still and so Harry got her a small flat in a safe area. Neville entered the Royal Marines, which Harry and Hermione agreed would be good for him.

* * *

The wedding ceremony on April 21rst was small with around twenty people in attendance, not including the bride and groom. With Mandy as the maid of honor and Terry as the best man the couple wasn't alone at the altar, though they stood there just the four of them. They'd agreed to only have the two since Mandy and Hermione were so close and she didn't share that closeness with the other girls quite yet.

In Harry's mind it was a beautiful wedding, but then he was only staring at the bride so he couldn't really objectively say otherwise. Ragnok officiated for them, much to their pleasure.

* * *

With almost all the money reclaimed Harry placed it in a charity fund for orphans. Hermione helped him organize it and set up a charitable foundation to help fund research for medical diseases like cancer, diabetes, and HIV/AIDS. Hermione's parents ran the foundation for them with the goblins.

As for the nine, some moved elsewhere. Mandy, Terry, and Justin went to MI6. Dean entered the British Army as a strategist, and Wayne entered the Royal Navy to see the world. Colin and Dennis both went into surveillance within MI5. These different paths did not, however, make them distant. They still managed to get together here and there.

Luna married Colin in the summer of 1999. Daphne and Tracey had already been a couple, not that anyone was surprised. Justin and Mandy got together shortly after Harry and Hermione's wedding and married in late 2000. Neville and Hannah got married three months after Luna and Colin did.

Susan contemplated a return the wizarding world that had been her home for so long only to learn that they were doing worse than with Voldemort at the helm. The sheeple syndrome of the wizards and witches of Britain was proving to be too much to overcome and so anyone who claimed to have a plan was immediately believed wholeheartedly. Susan went into politics in the non-magical world, pleased that thinking critically and asking questions wasn't looked at negatively by everyone like it was in the wizarding world.

* * *

Hogwarts' acclaim and prestige faded quickly as first generation magicals went to the continent to study magic. Without access to new income every year Diagon Alley businesses that were dependent on students began to close down.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore became the man who had driven away the Boy-Who-Lived and spent his remaining years in the mines in anger that the world was unaware of his greatness. His legacy, like Voldemort's, was of infamy. Ultimately the old man served only 10 years in the mines before dying from suffocation when a dragon chose to defecate right on top of him. Ron and Ginny Weasley were presented with the not-so-pleasant task of digging him out. A goblin guard granted the memories to Ragnok, who made sure to share them. Harry laughed so hard Hermione was afraid he'd injure himself.

Shortly before Albus Dumbledore died Hogwarts closed its doors. There was sorrow in the old man's eyes when that happened. It was like the final door slamming on the wizarding community and any that could found themselves leaving Britain.

Officially, Britain's magical community did not fail. Unofficially Hogsmeade and other wizarding settlements were virtual ghost towns. The pureblood supremacists finally had what they wanted- only purebloods were left. Their dream of only purebloods being permitted into their world was proved to be stupid and their economy came to a halt.

* * *

-November, 2007-

Harry gazed at the newborn baby in his arms. Of all the things Hermione had given to Harry over the years- her friendship, her time so he could pass his classes, her loyalty, her patience, her devotion, her passion (his eyes glazed over at that last one)- the little boy in his arms was by far her greatest gift. "Mutual effort love. You helped."

He turned, "Was I speaking out loud?"

"Mumbling. I caught a few words here and there," Hermione answered, shifting so he could join her on the bed, "how are you feeling?"

"Emotionally overwhelmed," he leaned in and kissed her, "he's perfect, Hermione."

She accepted the infant from her husband and shifted so as to feed him while Harry warmed a bottle for her magically. "He has my eyes."

"And my hair," Harry kissed her cheek as he slid his arms around her and watched her feed him, "do you know what witches do to feed? I doubt they use bottles."

"I never asked but I would presume that they would breastfeed. Though I can't imagine Narcissa Malfoy doing that."

Harry chuckled, "She did look like she just sucked on a lemon everytime we saw her." He rested his head against hers, "You're hands down the sexiest mom ever."

"Of course you think that," she smiled, "Nathan Daniel Potter. You know I wouldn't have objected to you naming him after your dad instead of mine."

"Your parents have treated me like a son even before we got together. Besides my dad was a prankster and I'd rather not name my son after him."

She smiled and kissed him, "I can understand that. I think people would expect us to name our children after your parents."

"People in the wizarding world maybe. Speaking of parents, Mum and Dad are here. The nurse came and told me while I was busy spending time getting to know Nate."

"He's only four hours old and you're already using a nickname? Lazy arse."

"I only had two hours of sleep because he decided to make his appearance in the middle of the night," Harry pouted, "so really it's his fault."

"At least you didn't say it was mine," she leaned in and kissed him. "Now go get my parents. The sooner they see Nathan the sooner we can go to sleep. I'm exhausted too."

Harry squeezed her affectionately before standing up, "I'd offer to carry the next one but it doesn't work like that."

"No it doesn't," Hermione leaned back into the pillows and gazed down at their son while Harry left to go get the Grangers. Once upon a time Hermione had told Harry she'd march into hell by his side. Looking down at their son's warm brown eyes and smiling face she couldn't help but feel that together they'd found heaven instead.


End file.
